Give Me Inspiration !
by Reon Michaelis
Summary: Menjadi novelis cukup membuat seseorang berwajah datar hampir 'permanent' itu merasakan pusing kepala. Kuroko Tetsuya tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa kehabisan ide ditengah deadline yang bergentayangan, sedangkan Akashi Seijuuro hanya tersenyum maklum meratapi nasib naas sang kekasih. pair : Akakuro!
1. Chapter 1

" Tetsuya. "

" Iya, Sei-kun? "

" Bisa kau jelaskan kekacauan yang kau buat ? "

Kuroko Tetsuya, 21 tahun, mulai mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop dan setumpuk buku ke sebelah kanan. Wajahnya yang datar menatap berbagai macam buku yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai tanpa rasa bersalah.

 **Chapter 1 is ready**

 **Happy Reading !**

" Maafkan aku, Sei-kun. Tadi aku mencari berbagai macam referensi untuk bahan cerita ku. Rasanya aku tidak puas dengan hasilnya, aku tidak bisa mendalami kisahnya. " Ucapnya seraya mengerutkan dahinya, tanda frustasi. Niat Akashi untuk mengamuk tak jadi ia lakukan ketika melihat wajah bagai _baby face_ menatapnya dengan pandangan nanar. Kuroko benar – benar berjuang keras, terbukti dari wajahnya yang kusut, baju yang agak acak – acakan, plus cangkir disebelahnya yang Akashi yakini bekas kopi. Dilihat pun sudah dapat ditebak jika ia telah begadang,

Akashi Seijuuro, 22 tahun, memandang sekitar kamar apartemennya. Ia yakin semalam kamarnya masih baik – baik saja, masih bersih dan rapi. Dan kini, kamarnya sudah bagaikan kapal pecah. Dilengkapi dengan sosok pemuda ringkih dengan wajah imut yang ternodai kantung mata yang menghitam. Entah kenapa wajahnya kini lebih mirip panda.

Akashi memandang iba.

" Beristirahatlah dulu, Tetsuya. Aku tau pekerjaanmu sebagai novelis memaksamu untuk melakukan ini, tapi kau juga butuh istirahat sejenak. " Nasehat Akashi seraya beranjak mendekati kekasihnya. Jujur saja ia sempat terkejut melihat keadaan ini ketika baru terbangun dari alam mimpi. Sempat terlintas dipikirannya jika Tetsuya-nya diculik oleh seseorang, mengingat ketika pertama kali bangun Tetsuya sudah tidak ada disampingnya.

Seingatnya, ia sudah melihat dengan kepalanya sendiri jika Tetsuya sudah tertidur di pelukannya. Bahkan Akashi sempat terjaga beberapa saat karena terpesona oleh wajah polos Tetsuya ketika tertidur. Ah, kekasihnya itu benar – benar malaikat birunya...

" Sekarang katakan padaku, jam berapa kau terbangun ? " Tanya Akashi.

" Tepat setelah Sei-kun berhenti memperhatikanku dan tertidur, jujur saja aku agak susah melepaskan pelukanmu.. " Jawab Kuroko lengkap dengan wajah datarnya, namun tercetak jelas sedikit semburat merah di pipinya.

Akashi merasa pipinya memanas. Bukan karena ia terkejut dan malu, tetapi karena pemandangan yang disuguhkan di depannya. Bayangkan saja, Tetsuya-Nya kini tengah terduduk imut, baju kemeja yang acak – acakan dengan celana pendek hingga sebatas atas lutut, ditambah wajahnya yang putih pucat dihiasi rona merah yang menawan (lupakan sejenak mata pandanya).

Akashi meneguk ludah.

Sabar, Akashi. Sabar.. Ini masih pagi, kasihan tetsuya masih lelah. Jangan dimakan dulu.

" Apa kau sudah makan, Tetsuya ? " Akashi membalikkan wajahnya, beranjak ke dapur untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari hal – hal nista dipagi hari. Salahkan Aomine yang menularkan virus mesumnya itu.

" Belum. Aku baru sadar sekarang sudah pagi. " 15 detik setelah mengatakan itu, Kuroko langsung menguap dan menghapus sedikit air matanya. Ia melirik sekilas laptopnya. Raut gelisah masih terpampang di wajah kusutnya. Sungguh, deadlinenya besok pagi, dan dia masih belum mendapat ide sama sekali.

'Deadline ini membunuhku.' Pikir Kuroko.

Akashi menghela nafas. Tangannya mulai gesit membuat secangkir teh hangat, morning tea. Setelahnya ia mulai memasak telur dadar dan memanggang roti, bermaksud membuat sarapan untuk kekasihnya yang kelelahan. Sedangkan Kuroko mulai menata kembali buku – buku yang berserakan di lantai akibat ulahnya tadi malam. Selesai akan tugas masing – masing, mereka pun kompak beranjak ke meja makan untuk sarapan bersama ditemani sedikit kejahilan Akashi di pagi hari. Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis.

Ah... Kuroko bersyukur dirinya memiliki Akashi.

.

.

.

.

.

" Ne, Sei-kun. Apa kau bisa membantuku ? "

Akashi menoleh sejenak dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Setelah sarapan, mereka pun mandi bergantian dan melakukan aktivitas masing – masing : Kuroko menyelesaikan deadline dan Akashi hanya terduduk membaca suatu buku tentang bisnis. Pekerjaan Akashi? Tenang, Akashi sudah lembur kemarin lusa sehingga ia tak perlu melirik pada dokumen - dokumen laknat itu kembali.

" Apa yang kau mau untuk kubantu, Tetsuya ? " Akashi jelas tidak akan mengabaikan permintaan dari Tetsuya tersayangnya. Ia pun menutup bukunya dan meletakannya diatas laci, kemudian mulai beranjak dari sofa empuknya ke arah si surai biru langit. Tangan direntangkan dan sukses merangkul leher sang kekasih.

" Katakan apa yang kau butuhkan.. " Akashi mulai menyesap aroma vanilla dari perpotongan leher yang dirangkul.

" Aku butuh inspirasi untuk ceritaku. " Kuroko menjawab lengkap dengan wajah datar.

Ampun. Wajah apa beton sih kok datar banget digituin. Nak, ekspresimu mana ?

" Aku tidak bisa menceritakan hal – hal yang mainstream dan monoton. Aku tidak mungkin menceritakan cerita romance yang ada di bianglala, kolam, rumah, sekolah, kelas, taman bermain, dan sebagainya. Itu semua sudah pernah dipakai. Aku ingin yang lain, tapi tetap berkonsep sederhana. " Lanjut Kuroko dengan panjang lebar. Sepertinya kali ini ia benar – benar memikirkan inspirasi untuk cerita ini.

" Dan ingat Se-kun, **sederhana**. Jadi jangan mengusulkan cerita tentang luar negeri. Lagipula Negara seperti Paris dan lainnya juga sudah sering digunakan sebagai setting cerita diberbagai novel. " Tambahnya ketika Akashi akan mengutarakan sesuatu. Akashi langsung berdengus ketika mengetahui Tetsuyanya sudah mengetahui maksudnya. Ia pun mulai berpikir dengan otak jeniusnya.

10 menit kemudian, Akashi mulai menampakkan seringaiannya. Kuroko yang melihatnya hanya menatap bingung (walau ekspresi masih minim) pada perubahan mimik wajah Akashi. Akashi langsung tersenyum 'manis' pada Kuroko.

" Aku tahu sesuatu, Tetsuya. Segera berganti baju, kita akan berjalan – jalan. " Perintah Akashi. Baru saja Kuroko akan menyela, Akashi langsung berdelik.

" Ini perintah. " Tegasnya.

Kuroko hanya bisa menurut pasrah jika mantan kapten basketnya ini bertitah. Padahal ia ingin memperingatkan bahwa hari terlihat mendung, tapi kali ini Akashi benar – benar serius.

Sudahlah, lagipula dia memang sedang membutuhkan inspirasi.

 _ **Ini adalah fanfictionku yang pertama ;_; Jadi maafkan jika ceritanya kurang menarik dan masih agak singkat ._.**_

 _ **Dan juga, terima kasih untuk yang menyempatkan membaca :D mohon reviewnya jika berkenan :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

" Sei-kun, kau mau mengajakku kemana ? "

Kuroko merasa bingung sendiri. Ia pergi dengan Akashi menaiki mobil ke suatu gunung yang tidak ia ketahui. Kemudian berhenti disuatu tempat dan memasuki hutan. Sungguh ia tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Akashi. Mereka terus berjalan melalui jalan setapak. Kuroko diam – diam merasa khawatir, kenapa Akashi mengajaknya ke tempat ini ? Jangan – jangan Akashi mau bertindak tidak baik disini ? Atau yang paling buruk, Akashi mulai lelah dengannya dan bermaksud membunuh atau meninggalkannya disini. Setega itukah ? Oke, kau mulai paranoid sendiri, Kuroko. Akashi hanya murni membantu mencari inspirasi untukmu kok.

 **Bab 2 siap**

 **Selamat membaca ...**

Tiba – tiba langkah Akashi berhenti, membuat Kuroko yang sedang konflik batin hampir menabrak punggung yang ada di depannya. Akashi yang menoleh membuat Kuroko sempat tersentak, menggigil ketakutan. Akashi yang memperhatikan pun bingung, apa yang membuat Tetsuyanya ketakutan ?

"Tetsuya." Panggil Akashi.

" A-ah. Iya, Sei-kun ? " Jawab Kuroko dengan bibir bergetar. Kuroko merutuki suaranya yang sedikit bergetar, membuat Akashi semakin terpaut heran. Namun, Akashi pada akhirnya mengabaikan hal itu, dan menautkan kembali genggaman jari mereka yang sempat tertunda.

" Kita sudah sampai. "

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Mata Sapphire nya berbinar takkala menatap air yang mengalir dengan indah dengan nuansa alam yang asri. Air terjun. Obyek itulah yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian penuh si _baby blue._ Kaki kecilnya refleks berjalan mendekati aliran sungai yang tenang dan jernih dibawah naungan air terjun tersebut. Ia menutup matanya rileks ketika tangan kanannya ia celupkan pada air, suhu udara pada air itu secara perlahan merambat ke tangan putih pucat itu. Bebatuan - bebatuan disekitarnya nampak menghiasi setiap sudut jarak pandangnya ditambah tumbuh - tumbuhan di sela - selanya. Kuroko sempat melupakan eksistensi sesosok iris heterocrome di belakangnya. Sontak saja makhluk membubarkan merah yang tak lain adalah Akashi langsung mendekati kekasihnya yang masih asyik di dunianya sendiri.

Tangan Akashi kini merengkuh hangat pinggang Kuroko yang tentu terkejut dengan aksinya tiba – tiba. Salahkan Kuroko yang bisa – bisanya sempat melupakan dirinya.

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko bergidik.

" Iya, Sei-kun ? " Bergidik atau apa pun, wajah datar khasnya tak akan mudah hilang begitu saja. Ia tak menoleh pada sang kekasih yang ia yakini kini tengah mengendus lehernya.

" Aku bisa kesal loh kalau kau abaikan begitu saja... " Nada merajuk keluar dari sang surai merah. Kuroko hanya terkikik geli, mengingat kekasih yang selalu merasa absolut dan dingin ini menjadi kekanak – kanakan ketika hanya bersamanya.

" Maafkan aku, Sei-kun. Bongkahan batu – batu disini seperti telah ditata rapi disisi aliran sungai ini. Warna air ini juga sangat jernih dan sejuk, aku sangat suka. " Tangannya memegang tangan akashi yang merengkuh pinggangnya, tanda membalas perlakuan lawan bicaranya.

" Benarkah ? Syukurlah, Tempat ini indah sekaligus dapat menghilangkan depresi dan menambah ide bukan ? " Tanya Akashi dengan tangan masih setia merengkuh pinggang makhluk manis di depannya. Ingatkan Akashi untuk mengabadikan moment ini di kameranya.

" Iya. Ini benar – benar indah, Sei-kun. Terima kasih. " Ucap Kuroko tulus seraya menoleh memamerkan senyum termanis yang ia miliki. Akashi sempat menutup hidungnya.

Akashi butuh tisu saat ini juga.

Mereka masih diam tak bergeming, tidak bergerak dari posisi mereka, sebelum Akashi bersuara menggoda " Aku jadi ingin menciummu, Tetsuya. "

Mendengar ucapan blak – blakan tepat ditelinganya membuat semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi tembem berkulit pucat itu. Secara reflek ia menoleh kebelakang dan───

 **"** Mmmhh ..!"

── Akashi mencium bibirnya.

Akashi tak menyia – nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Ia mengulum hangat bibir manis dihadapannya. Lidahnya mencoba menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut sang kekasih, meminta persetujuan. Kuroko yang sempat terkejut perlahan memejamkan mata dan membalas, membuka pintu masuk. Badannya berbalik dan merangkul pemuda yang masih mencumbunya. Peraduan lidah tak terelak lagi, masing – masing tak ada yang mau mengalah sebelum kuroko mulai kehabisan nafas, membuat Akashi mendominasi permainan. Menyadari korbannya mulai kehabisan nafas, Akashi melepas cumbuan yang memabukkan itu.

Baru saja Akashi akan melanjutkan kegiatannya, tiba – tiba...

 _tes..._

Cuaca berkehendak lain. Hujan secara mendadak mengguyur area Akashi dan Kuroko saat ini. Akashi segera menarik lengan Kuroko.

" Aku tau tempat teduh di dekat sini. "

Setelah mengatakan itu, Akashi menarik Kuroko ke arah air terjun. Mata kuroko membulat sempurna, jangan katakan Akashi akan menerjang air terjun itu ? Oh, mereka bisa – bisa basah kuyup. Itu benar – benar gila!

Untungnya, Akashi tidak segila itu, ternyata ada jalan lain yang mengarahkan ke balik air terjun. Dan di balik air terjun itu terdapat sebuah gua yang cukup luas. Setelah memasuki gua itu cukup dalam, mereka memutuskan untuk duduk berhimpitan sembari menunggu hujan reda.

" Sei-kun ? Kenapa kau bisa tau tempat seperti ini ? " Tanya Kuroko heran. Pandangannya yang daritadi menuju ke batu yang ada didepannya kini beralih menatap wajah berparas tampan disampingnya. Matanya memancarkan rasa penasaran penuh tanpa keraguan. Akashi yang daritadi terdiam (dan sedikit – sedikit melirik Kuroko), mulai angkat bicara.

" Dulu aku pernah mensurvey daerah sekitar sini dan aku pun menemukan air terjun yang menawan ini saat menjelajah. Karena sifat penasaranku, aku pun mulai mengamati dan berkeliling lebih dalam lagi dan akhirnya menemukan gua ini. " Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Kuroko pun mengangguk tanda mengerti. Diam – diam akashi mengamati pemuda didepannya yang cukup dikatakan basah kuyup. Pakaiannya yang berwarna putih polos itu berubah menjadi transparan dan memperlihatkan badan lelaki mungil itu beserta kulit putih pucatnya. Pandangan 'wah' yang di dapat oleh Akashi tentu membuatnya membayangkan sesuatu yang 'iya – iya' saat itu juga.

Oi, Sadar Tempat oi.

Saat itu juga Akashi menggeleng2kan kepala, hari ini pikirannya benar – benar terlalu berfantasi liar. Rasanya ia ingin menjedukan kepala nya ke dinding terdekat dan benar – benar melempar gunting ke Aomine. Tenang, seorang Akashi tidak sebodoh itu untuk melukai dirinya sendiri dengan membenturkan kepalanya.

Tapi mungkin ia benar – benar berniat melempar gunting ke Aomine.

Disisi lain di suatu tempat Aomine merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding.

Kembali ke tempat pasangan AkaKuro. Akashi mulai menghilangkan semua lamunannya dan bertekad menahan semua godaan itu hingga ia dan Tetsuyanya sudah kembali ke rumah nanti.

Oh... Ditunda toh.

Angin yang mengalir masuk ke goa menerpa kedua orang yang tengah bergumul mencari kehangatan ini. Tanpa dikomando, Kuroko tiba – tiba bersin dan merasakan suhu disekitarnya menurun. Akashi yang kelewat peka pun menyadari gerak – gerik aneh orang disampingnya. Menyadari baju Kuroko yang benar - benar basah, jelas Kuroko merasa kedinginan. Akashi pun melepas jaket hitamnya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh ringkih kekasihnya. Tubuh Kuroko pun ditarik dan direngkuh hangat, dipeluk dengan lembut seakan – akan Kuroko adalah sosok berharga dan rapuh, yang jika diperlakukan sembarangan bisa hancur sewaktu – waktu.

Kuroko yang mendapatkan kehangatan itu pun tidak menolak perilaku Akashi. Ia mencoba menyamankan diri dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Akashi. Aroma mint mulai masuk ke indra penciumannya. Betapa Kuroko ingin waktu agar berhenti lama, Kuroko benar - benar merasa nyaman berada di posisi ini. Kuroko pun memejamkan matanya. Efek begadang mulai muncul saat ini dan kini ia mulai terbuai dalam mimpinya. Sebelum ia benar - benar terbuai, Kuroko menyempatkan diri untuk mengatakan teriakan hatinya.

" Aku mencintaimu, Sei-kun " bisiknya pelan.

Akashi sempat terperanjat ketika mendengar kata - kata itu terlontar mulus ke gendang telinganya dari bibir pucat makhluk direngkuhannya. Senyum tulus mulai muncul dari bibir Akashi, mulutnya mulai berucap tepat ditelinga sang kekasih.

" Aku juga mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Selalu. Dan selamanya. "

.

.

.

Malamnya Kuroko Tetsuya langsung berkutat pada laptop tercintanya. Ide mengalir deras sehingga untuk beberapa jam lamanya ia tak ingin diganggu. Deadline besok pagi. Ia melirik jam sekilas, jam 00.14, masih ada waktu sekitar 7 jam 46 menit sebelum jam 8 pagi. Segelas kopi lagi – lagi menemaninya di sebelah kiri meja. Mata tetap fokus, seakan – akan tak peduli jika ada badai menerjang atau gempa mengguncang tempat tinggalnya.

 _' Selesaikan atau deadline menghantui '_ Kalimat itu terngiang dipikirannya.

Kondisi masih hening sebelum sebuah suara masuk ke gendang telinganya,

"Tetsuya."

Ia kenal suara itu, tanpa berbalik ia pun menjawab "Iya, Sei-kun?"

Akashi berdengus. Kalau sudah begini kekasihnya pasti lebih memilih memandang layar laptopnya ketimbang wajahnya yang tampan dan menawan sehabis mandi ini.

Akashi mendadak narsis.

"Inikah upahku setelah memberimu ide? Hadiahku mana Tetsuya?" Akashi mencoba menarik perhatian sang mungil yang masih betah mengetik.

" Sebentar, Sei-kun, tugasku belum selesai.. " Kuroko mulai bernegoisasi, berharap kegiatan keramatnya tak terganggu.

" Aku tak bisa menunggu... " Tangannya memegang dagu Tetsuya, memaksa agar wajah itu menoleh padanya. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi bertumpu pada meja. Kedua wajah mereka perlahan mendekat. Semakin dekat hingga deru nafas masing – masing bisa di rasakan kedua belah pihak. Kedua bibir itu akan bertemu sebelum───

"Tuk" "Byurrr ..."

─── kopi kuroko tersenggol tangan Akashi dan tumpah ke laptop Kuroko yang kemudian langsung mati.

Mata Kuroko membulat sempurna. Tangan meraih tisu terdekat, membersihkan, dan mencoba menyalakan laptop.

Nihil. Tak bisa dinyalakan.

Kuroko terdiam. Sedangkan Akashi terdiam seribu bahasa sambil gigit jari. Ia sudah mulai merasakan atmosfer sekitar memberat dan aura gelap telah menyelimuti malaikatnya, yang kini ia yakini mulai berubah ke mode : iblis. Mampus.

"T-tetsuya .. Maafkan aku, aku──"

"Sei-kun."

Gulp. Air liur ditelan. Dia menunggu penilaiannya bahwa ia percaya merugikan.

Sambil tersenyum sangat _manis_. Kuroko melanjutkan,

" Tidak ada jatah selama 2 bulan ke depan. "

Setelah pendeklarasiannya itu, ia beranjak dari tempatnya, mengambil ponsel dan laptop milik Akashi, kemudian berpindah ke kamar sebelah yang berfungsi untuk kamar tamu meninggalkan Akashi yang masih mematung.

Tak ada jatah ?

2 bulan ?

 _NO_! Ia sudah tak tahan akan pemandangan menggoda kekasihnya tadi siang, dan sekarang ia tak mendapat jatah ? hingga 2 bulan kedepan ?!

Akashi tak terima, bung. Akashi tuh ngga bisa diginiin.

Dengan secepat kilat ia mulai menyusul sang kekasih untuk membujuk dan mendapat debaman pintu tertutup dan terkunci. Akashi mengetuk dan tak berhenti membujuk sedangkan sang kekasih sibuk menelpon editor untuk minta perpanjangan sedikit waktu dan meminta maaf karena filenya menghilang.

Dan malam itu pun di hiasi tangisan Akashi yang tak mendapat jatah dan teriakan frustasi Kuroko karena deadline berkepanjangan.

.

.

.

 _ **" Sepertinya pengalaman ini cukup bagus untuk diceritakan.**_ _ **"**_ _– Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **END atau berlanjut?**


	3. Chapter 3

Mentari masih malu – malu menampakkan diri. Udara sejuk dengan cicitan kecil penuh penghayatan keluar dari beberapa burung yang hinggap di dahan pohon. Tampaknya bunyi itu tak mengganggu pemilik surai merah yang tengah bergelung di kasur tercinta untuk terbangun. Saking terlelapnya, kelopak matanya enggan membuka seinchi pun saat itu juga. Hasrat milik Akashi Seijurou terus memaksa dirinya untuk tertidur hingga───

" Baik, Mayuzumi-kun... Aku akan pergi denganmu, terima kasih atas sarannya. "

──Ia mendengar suara sang _baby blue_ yang (sepertinya) tengah menelpon seseorang, yang ia ketahui sebagai jelmaan hantu modus bertajuk editor sang kekasih yaitu Mayuzumi Chihiro.

 **Chapter 3 Ready !**

 **Please don't copy**

 **Happy Reading ~**

Manik heterochrome seketika membulat. Telinga terpasang dengan baik mode:on.

" Kapan bertemu ? Hari ini aku tidak sibuk. Baik, jam 11 siang saja. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Mayuzumi-kun. Sampai nanti. " Suara yang diketahui milik Kuroko Tetsuya tersebut berucap salam kemudian terdengar menutup ponsel. Tanda pembicaraan berakhir. Kemudian suara yang tertangkap di pendengaran Akashi selanjutnya adalah langkah – langkah kaki yang mulai menjauh dari tempat semula. Akashi menarik hipotesa, yang terkasih nanti pasti akan pergi bersama si lolicon itu. Akashi yakin sekali ia tak salah.

Ya, karena Akashi Seijurou tak pernah salah. Ia absolute...

... Walau dihadapan kekasih birunya itu tidak ada apa – apanya sih.

Akashi melirik sekilas, jam 06.47, masih ada banyak waktu sebelum mengintrogasi sang kekasih. Selimut dikibaskan. Mengingat petuah ibunda di masa lalu, Akashi tak lupa menata kembali kasur yang berantakan (ditambah bekas cakaran penuh amarah) akibat ulahnya. Badan masih berbalut piyama itu bergegas menuju kamar mandi, beranjak membersihkan tubuh sebelum sarapan jika ia tak mau diomeli oleh sang 'calon' istri nantinya.

Tak lupa ia memikirkan berbagai cara untuk memberi hukuman 'manis' untuknya.

.

.

.

" Ohayou, Sei-kun ... " Akashi menoleh, mendapati Kuroko tengah meletakkan semangkuk sup tofu hangat diatas meja makan beserta lauk pauk lainnya dan secangkir teh hangat. Akashi tak langsung menjawab, lebih memilih memperhatikan Tetsuya-nya yang kini tengah memakai apron (celemek) berwarna putih berenda.

Ah... Pagi – pagi indah ini ia sudah disuguhkan malaikat rupawan.

Kaki melangkah mendekati si mungil hingga tak ada spasi diantara mereka. Wajahnya perlahan mendekat, mencium mesra bibir kenyal yang membuat candu berkepanjangan. Matanya tak tertutup, berbeda jauh dengan Kuroko yang memejamkan mata dengan pipi merona. Kecupan itu tak berlangsung lama, tapi sanggup menarik topeng datar milik Kuroko Tetsuya. " Ohayou, Tetsuya.. " Ucapnya. Senyum hangat disungging untuk kekasih tercinta.

" S-sei-kun.. " Bibirnya sedikit bergetar. Wajah pucat itu semakin merona kala melepas ciuman di pagi hari itu. Akashi memperhatikan wajah itu, kemudian terkekeh kecil dengan reaksi si mungil didekapannya ini.

" Aku mengambil jatah _morning kiss_ ku, Tetsuya.. " Jeda diambil. Hidungnya sibuk mengendus leher beraroma vanilla tersebut. " Dan jangan pasang muka seperti itu, atau kau memang bermaksud menggodaku untuk memakanmu ? " Bisikkan seduktif dilengkapi kecupan singkat tepat dilayangkan ke telinga yang ikut memerah tersebut.

Tangan kecil yang diam di dekapan sontak mendorong pelan. " Ayo sarapan dulu, Sei-kun... " Wajah dialihkan, enggan menatap wajah lawan bicaranya

" Ho... Berarti setelah sarapan aku baru bisa makan Tetsuya ? "

" Sei-kun! "

Kekehan pelan terdengar kembali dari sang surai merah. " Iya – iya... "

Akashi beranjak duduk, diikuti Kuroko yang duduk di hadapannya. Akashi memperhatikan hidangan yang disajikan. Tumben – tumbennya kuroko memasak sup tofu untuk sarapan, biasanya kan untuk makan malam.

" Ah... " Akashi tersentak. Jangan – jangan kekasihnya ini tengah menyuapnya agar memperbolehkannya untuk pergi dengan Chihiro itu ? atau jangan – jangan kekasihnya nanti akan pulang larut malam sehingga sup tofu untuk makan malam disajikan sekarang ? Apa kekasihnya ingin meninggalkannya dan memilih bersama makhluk hampir tak kasat mata itu ?

Oke, Akashi. Secara tak langsung kau juga menghina Kuroko Tetsuya yang notabenya juga memiliki hawa yang terlalu tipis hingga tak kasat mata itu.

Baik, kuakui aku juga secara tak langsung menghinanya.

Lagipula pikiranmu terlalu jauh, mana mungkin Kuroko meninggalkanmu ?

Yang ada aku yang digebukin Akakuro Lovers diluar sana kalau itu terjadi.

" Ada apa, Sei-kun ? " Sesuap nasi hampir memasuki rongga mulut jika saja matanya tak menyadari tingkah orang dihadapannya yang aneh. Akashi yang menyadari sontak berhenti memikirkan hal yang aneh – aneh.

Ia tau etika makan. Akashi tidak bisa membicarakan ini ketika makan (sekelebat ia mengingat Midorima yang selalu memarahi Murasakibara untuk tidak berbicara sambil makan ). Ditambah lagi ia tak mau Kuroko menganggapnya cenayang atau lebih buruk, penguping, karena tiba – tiba ia sudah tau apa yang akan dilakukan Kuroko nanti.

Yang ada Kuroko malah takut dengannya nanti.

" Tidak apa – apa.. " Hembusan nafas keluar. Keputusan dibuat. Akashi akan menunggu kekasihnya untuk mengatakan sendiri nanti.

Si iris sapphire yang dari awal memang _innocent_ hanya bisa mengendikkan bahu dan memasang wajah 'masa bodo' kemudian menikmati kembali makanan yang tertunda masuk ke perut. Orang yang barusan berbicara hanya memandangi sosok di depannya dengan pandangan kosong, lagi – lagi memikirkan berbagai hal hingga membuat Kuroko risih , dan itu membuahkan hasil lemparan ikan kering tepat ke wajah sang surai merah.

.

.

.

" Sei-kun... "

Akashi mengalihkan titik fokusnya dari televisi ke lelaki biru di pangkuannya. Dagunya masih bertengger di pundak mungil, enggan lepas walau sedetik saja. Tampaknya Kuroko akan mengungkapkan sesuatu, tetapi masih tidak mengatakan apa pun karena masih risih (atau nyaman) atas tingkah tangan – tangan nakal yang terus memeluk dan meraba pinggangnya sedari tadi.

" Iya ? " Tangan bukannya melonggar malah semakin dieratkan, membuat sang pemuda yang terkurung menampakan semburat merah yang makin padam.

" Lepaskan aku dulu.. dan─AKH! Sei-kun, geli! Kau pegang apa ?! " Erangan kecil keluar dari mulut itu, membuat yang menjadi pelaku aksi tersebut mulai semangat melancarkan berbagai macam kemodusan.

Tenang sodara – sodara, fantasi Seijurou tidak akan terwujud saat ini kok.

Iya, saat ini. Nanti mungkin iya.

Soalnya kalau sekarang, ceritanya cepet selesai ntar. Ngga asyik.

Kuroko jengah. Tidak sehari pun Akashi absen untuk melancarkan godaan, kapan dan dimana pun itu. Tapi ia benar - benar harus menyampaikan sesuatu. Ia berusaha melepas tangan yang masih memeluknya, menepuk kecil tanda si kecil ingin di lepas. Tangan kecil itu berhasil melepas pelukan erat yang Kuroko yakini lebih erat dari pelukan Kise Ryouta sekali pun.

Disaat bersamaan, sang empunya nama bersin ketika pemotretan.

Akashi merengut bagai anak kecil, kemudian membiarkan Kuroko untuk duduk disebelahnya dan bersandar pada dada bidangnya. " Apa yang mau Tetsuya katakan ? " Akashi memancing pembicaraan yang tertunda.

" Sei-kun, aku izin pergi dengan Mayuzu─ "

" Tidak. "

Nadanya monoton. Alis milik Kuroko ditautkan tanda tidak mengerti.

" Dengarkan aku dulu, Sei-kun. Aku belum selesai berbicara. "

" Tetap tidak boleh, Tetsuya. Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu pergi dengan si iblis putih itu. "

' Kau sendiri raja iblis ' Kata – kata itu sempat hampir terlontar kalau saja mulutnya tidak segera menutup. Tak mungkin Kuroko mengatakan itu, bisa – bisa kekasihnya makin murka. Lagipula ia ingat pesan orang tua, jangan suka menghina orang lain.

Tapi itu kan fakta.

" Tapi ini demi novel ku , Sei-kun. Mayuzumi-kun sebagai editor memintaku untuk membuat cerita bertema taman bermain. Tapi aku tidak pernah pergi ke wahana permainan itu dan Mayuzumi-kun pun mengajakku karena ia mau menemaniku untuk mencari inspirasi. " ujar Kuroko.

" Kenapa tidak kau cari referensi di internet saja ? " Akashi membalas sengit.

" Orang bilang pengalaman lebih baik dibanding hanya membayangkan. "

" Kau kan bisa mengajakku. "

" Tapi Sei-kun kan orangnya sibuk. Lagipula kau pasti lelah bekerja hingga larut malam kemarin "

" Untuk Tetsuya hal itu bukan masalah. "

" Tetap saja Sei-kun butuh istirahat. "

" Aku lebih memilih tidak tidur dalam seminggu daripada membiarkanmu bersama si Chihiro yang mencurigakan itu "

" Astaga, dia hanya editorku. Dia hanya ingin menemaniku, tidak ada yang mencurigakan. "

" Justru karena itu lah ia patut di curigai, pasti ada udang dibalik ote - ote─maksudku, pasti ada sebuah maksud tersembunyi. Otaku berat sepertinya sangat berpotensi 'mengapa-apa'kan mu Tetsuya.. " Akashi masih tak mau kalah. Kuroko hanya berdengus, sedikit bingung menanggapi sifat posesif pacarnya.

Benar kata orang. Cinta itu buta. Cemburu itu panas. Lengkap sudah untuk mengisi kriteria orang buta yang suka pijat urut dengan balsem.

Kini Akashi bisa dipastikan sudah gila.

Iya, gila Tetsuya.

" Tenang saja, Sei-kun... Jangan khawatir, hanya observasi saja kok. "

Kuroko melancarkan tatapan berbinar guna mendukung sang kekasih untuk memperbolehkannya pergi. Akashi memasang tampang kalem sambil memejamkan matanya. Tangan berada di posisi angkuh didepan dada, terlihat seakan – akan tidak bisa dipengaruhi. Padahal dalam hati mati – matian menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang makhluk manis di sampingnya dengan sekali terjang.

Kelopak mata perlahan terbuka, siap memberi jawaban. Kedua insan tersebut hanya bertatapan, hening beberapa saat.

" Baiklah... "

Kuroko terlonjak senang. Walau wajah sedatar papan masih menghiasi pandangan, namun binar mata itu cukup menyiratkan kelegaan hati. Tanpa disadari seringai mulai sedikit berkembang di mulut sang pemilik heterochrome.

" Tapi dengan satu syarat. "

Dan saat itu pula Kuroko menyesali perbuatannya.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Sebelumnya, terima kasih atas review dari Kazehaya Shiroe dan LEAJ2530 ^^ Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini :'D *sedot ingus***

 **Maafkan aku jika ceritanya kurang menarik. Setelah ini aku juga tidak tau bisa publish chapter selanjutnya dengan cepat atau tidak karena ujian yang menumpuk ;-; Tapi aku akan berusaha publish lebih cepat dengan kisah yang menarik dan word yang lebih banyak T-T**

 **Jika berkenan, mohon reviewnya ya..**


	4. Chapter 4

Helaian rambut berwarna abu – abu terhembus oleh semilir angin yang numpang lewat. Iris mata senada surai mulai melirik gelisah ponsel yang ada digenggaman. Pikirannya berkecamuk, apakah dia harus menelpon sang 'gebetan yang termiliki' atau tetap menunggu ? Sedaritadi ia sudah bersabar menanti di gerbang taman bermain. Ingat sob, tidak semua manusia dapat menahan emosi dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Ia sudah memiliki janji kencan (baginya sepihak) berkedok mencari inspirasi dengan si penulis novel kebanggaannya hari ini. Saking bahagianya, ia sampai jingkrak – jingkrak karena rencananya berhasil dan ia pun datang satu jam lebih awal dari waktu perjanjian yang dibuat. Tapi ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa menunggu pujaan hati itu cukup membosankan, walaupun ia sudah menghabiskan 1 buah light novel kesukaannya.

"Hah ..." Helaan nafas pun keluar sebagai ganti sumpah serapah dalam hati yang tertunda dirilis.

 **Bab 4 siap**

 **Harap Jangan Copy**

 **Selamat membaca !**

Tersebutlah Mayuzumi Chihiro, 24 tahun, seorang editor mengaku otaku bersifat lolicon tengah menunggu seseorang dengan kesabaran diatas tingkat warriror atau raja iblis. Matanya tak kunjung lelah memperhatikan ponsel dan jam. Terakhir kali lirikan yang ia ingat, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11.45.

Jelas itu sudah lama.

' Kemana dia sekarang ? ' Hatinya terus bertanya – tanya tanpa adanya jawaban yang pasti. Berbagai asumsi muncul di pikirannya, mulai dari alasan ' ia mungkin ketiduran ' sampai asumsi ' ia telah diculik oleh om – om pedo '.

Asumsi terakhir sukses membuatnya panik. Kalang kabut jempolnya hendak menekan kontak guna menelpon memastikan keadaan. Tapi dia paham itu hanyalah asumsi tanpa bukti, dimana sang pujaan hati sendiri memiliki kekuatan tersembunyi yaitu _ignite pass_ yang pernah disebut _tapak shinigami_ oleh Kagami Taiga dari Seirin. Niat menelpon pun diurungkan untuk menghindari rasa malu jika ia dianggap terlalu berlebihan.

Baru saja petak kesabarannya hampir putus, si pelaku sudah keburu datang. Wajah sedatar papan ski tapi manis itu sukses menghangatkan wajahnya. Amarahnya menguap entah kemana, seakan – akan bara api yang langsung padam disiram air dingin. Ia senang sekali Kami-Sama mengabulkan permohonannya untuk pergi bersama Kuroko hanya──

"Hisashiburi dana, Chihiro."

── berdua saja.

Mayuzumi Chihiro sukses mematung.

Kini ia menarik kembali ucapan hatinya.

Pandangan Mayuzumi tentang Kuroko yang semula terlihat bagai bak bidadari turun dari kayangan dengan background bunga bling bling kini mendadak berubah drastis menjadi surai merah sang dewa kematian penguasa neraka dunia dengan seringai menyeramkan tengah merangkul bidadari yang dimaksud.

'Kami-Sama! Seburuk itukah dosaku mengencani seorang malaikat sehingga kau mengirimkan raja setan padaku saat ini juga?! 'Mayuzumi ingin mewek, tapi dibatalkan karena ia bukan Kise Ryouta yang berisik atau Mibuchi Reo yang banci itu. Maaf saja, dia punya harga diri dan ketenangan hati tingkat dewa 11/12 dengan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tapi tetap saja bung, sakit lihat gebetan dirangkul – rangkul gitu di khalayak umum, oleh setan lagi. Seperti Kuroko itu milik Akashi saja.

Tapi faktanya memang begitu, Mayu.

Mayuzumi mengerti bahwa gebetannya ini sudah ada yang memiliki. Walau hati tak ikhlas dan tak percaya akan kenyataan bahwa si surai biru langit itu dimiliki oleh si merah darah, ia tak bisa berbuat apa – apa dimana dulu ia sudah ditolak beberapa kali dengan alasan yang sama.

 _' Maafkan aku, tapi aku mencintai Sei-kun. Lagipula aku menganggap Mayuzumi-kun sebagai saudara '_

Brotherzone _._

Mayuzumi Rapopo kok. Mayuzumi berusaha tabah.

Tapi kenapa hanya untuk sekedar berjalan – jalan bersama sehari dengan gebetan 'tak kesampaian' saja tidak bisa ?! Ia sudah berniat tidak mengapa – apakannya kok!

Tapi tetap saja Mayuzumi, niat saja tak cukup membuat iblis melunak.

" Hai.. Akashi. " Balasnya. Wajah boleh datar dan tenang, tapi hati penuh dengan teriakan berisi seluruh nama penghuni kebun binatang. Sejenak Ia melirik Kuroko Tetsuya, meminta penjelasan mengapa setan yang dimaksud turun tahta dan berhadapan dengannya **saat ini** dan **di waktu** yang **sangat penting baginya**.

" Maaf Mayuzumi-kun, Sei-kun tidak mau kutinggal sendiri di rumah. Jika tidak begini, ia tidak akan memperbolehkanku pergi." Kuroko kini tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan _maafkan-aku-dia-memaksa-ikut_ disertai tundukan tanda menyesal. ' Lagipula aku harus mendapatkan hukuman setelah ini. ' Batin Kuroko miris.

Kalo Mayuzumi tak ingat tempat, ia pasti sudah mencubit kedua pipi kenyal itu.

Sayangnya, sang 'pemilik gebetan' sudah langsung melototinya dengan pandangan posesif bonus tatapan _mendekat-langsung-mati_ oleh si iris heterochrome. Ia masih berwajah datar, tapi kata hatinya terus membisikkan kalimat penuh maksiat.

'Udah, marahin aja si cebol itu. Jangan takut, kau kan lebih tua. Tunjukan senioritasmu!' entah jin darimana yang berani berbisik, nadanya seperti iklan menyebalkan yang menjeda film kesukaannya.

Berkata sih gampang. Melakukannya itu loh, mengancam nyawa. Salah – salah berkata, gunting bisa saja melayang saat itu juga. Rumor di sekolah memang benar, bahwa dulu Nijimura kaptennya dulu harus selalu berpikir dua kali sebelum memarahi 'mantan' adik kelasnya ini karena kemutlakannya. Lagipula, kenapa dia bisa membuat atmosfer seketika mencekam sih ?

" Kudengar kalian pergi untuk mencari inspirasi. Bagaimana jika kubantu ? Kebetulan aku senggang hari ini. " Senyum 'manis' dikeluarkan oleh sang surai merah. Aura fuwa – fuwa kebahagiaan terasa di wilayah Kuroko Tetsuya berdiri, tapi entah kenapa Mayuzumi merasakan hal sebaliknya. Akashi melipat tangan di depan dada, bersifat angkuh seperti biasa. Emperor eye nya menatap sengit si editor, khusus dengan tambahan smirk meremehkan yang tidak terlihat oleh Kuroko.

Bulir – bulir keringat mulai mengucur deras dari pihak yang diberi tatapan. Bagaimana pun juga dia masih sayang nyawa. Dia masih mau hidup, membaca volume terbaru light novelnya serta memuja tokoh 2D kegemarannya plus malaikat biru di depannya. Kalau dia menolak bahkan melarang Akashi untuk ikut, siap – siap saja katakan selamat tinggal pada mentari esok.

" Tidak apa kan, Mayuzumi-kun ? Mungkin Sei-kun bisa membantu.. " Kuroko membuka suara. Orang yang didukung semakin melebarkan seringaiannya, sedangkan yang satu merasa terpojok. Merasa kalah suara, mengalah pun menjadi pilihan.

" Baiklah. "

Dan hembusan nafas pun keluar sebagai peringan beban hati.

.

.

.

" Jadi, wahana apa yang akan kita coba ? "

Akashi mengajukan pertanyaan seraya memahami peta wilayah yang terpampang di gerbang pintu masuk. Mayuzumi hanya terdiam, tidak terlalu tertarik selain memandang si _baby blue_ yang tak sadar tengah diperhatikan. Kuroko sendiri sedang memperhatikan sebuah wahana yang sukses membuat matanya berbinar.

" Aku mau naik wahana itu. " Telunjuk mungil itu mengarah ke suatu wahana berpenampak deretan pengunjung di sebuah kereta yang tengah berteriak histeris. Kedua orang yang tadinya terdiam sontak melongo akan pilihan diluar dugaan yang keluar dari mulut yang polos.

Roller Coaster. Yang paling ekstrim pula.

Dari sekian banyak permainan, mengapa yang pertama harus wahana itu dulu ?

Mengingat kepala batu milik sang phantom, mereka memilih menurut dan segera mengantri memasuki wahana yang dimaksud. Tidak ada yang bersuara, yang ada malah lirikan antara Akashi dan Mayuzumi dengan petir imajiner sebagai tali pemersatu tatapan. Sedangkan orang yang diperebutkan tengah diam anteng menatap antrian di depannya yang semakin lama semakin habis.

Kedua orang itu tidak bermasalah dengan permainan yang diminta. Tapi ada satu hal yang terus terngiang di pikiran masing – masing.

'Siapa yang akan duduk di sebelah Kuroko/Tetsuya ?'

" Aku akan duduk dengan Mayuzumi-kun. Aku ingin meminta beberapa saran tentang inspirasiku nanti ketika permainan dimulai. " Seolah menjawab pertanyaan di dalam benak, Kuroko bersuara kembali sembari menatap datar.

Dalam jarak pengunjung yang tengah menanti di belakang, entah kenapa mereka merasakan dua atmosfer yang berbeda, yang satu aura menghangatkan dan yang satu aura mencekam berat hingga membuat para pengunjung sempat salah mengira bahwa mereka tengah mengantri memasuki rumah hantu.

Serem, bos.

" Kenapa Tetsuya ? Kau bisa bertanya padaku kan ? " Akashi mengajukan tanda protes. Lirikan tajam sempat dilontarkan ke pemuda abu – abu di sampingnya yang sedang (dipandangannya) menari hula – hula kesenangan.

" Tapi yang mengajukan ini adalah Mayuzumi-kun. Ia editorku, jadi sudah sewajarnya aku meminta pendapatnya. Sei-kun harus mengerti. " Suara kalem menjawab pengajuan keberatan tersebut.

"Tapi .." "Iya, atau aku tidak akan memberimu morning kiss sebulan"

Jika ancaman yang diterima, Akashi sudah tak lagi memiliki kesempatan untuk membujuk. Dengan ogah – ogahan ia mengangguk dan menghela nafas, daripada kekasihnya semakin mengamuk, ia lebih memilih mengalah. Tapi bukan berarti dia tak bisa diuntungkan di sini.

" Aku mengerti, Tetsuya. " Seringai mulai dinaikkan. " Sebagai gantinya setiap pagi aku harus mendapat double morning kiss sebulan pula. "

" Sepakat. " Kuroko mengangguk tanda setuju, tak menyadari seringai yang terpampang setia di wajah Akashi semakin menyamai setan yang sesungguhnya. Mayuzumi sendiri seperti melihat adanya tanduk dan ekor setan imajiner pada Akashi, cukup membuatnya bergidik ngeri dan berdoa agar si mungil tidak di apa – apakan, setidaknya jangan sampai Kuroko **tidak bisa jalan.**

Anda tahu, lah ...

Si otaku ini jadi teringat pada salah satu tokoh jahil berambut merah dalam anime pembunuhan gurita kuning yang pernah ditontonnya. Ia bertanya – tanya, apa Akashi itu realisasi dari tokoh itu ? Tapi menurutnya, Akashi jauh lebih menyeramkan dan berbahaya.

Yah... Semacam kakak adik mungkin kalo mereka benar – benar muncul dan bersanding.

Di sisi lain, Akashi malah terkikik tak jelas macam psikopat. Kuroko mah, sudah terbiasa mendengar tawa macam itu. Wajah masih datar, entah dia polos atau tak peka (orang bilang polos dan tak peka itu beda tipis, setipis tisu basah) ia masih saja tak merasakan alarm bahaya ketika ia sampai rumah nanti.

 _' Hukumanmu nanti harus ditambah, Tetsuya sayang... '_ Entah kenapa suara hati si reinkarnasi iblis mulai menyerupai seorang yandere di beberapa cerita. Otak briliannya mulai menyusun berbagai hukuman 'menyenangkan', mulai dari yang ringan hingga level berat yang ia yakini tak akan membuat dirinya maupun Kuroko tidur semalaman. Mumpung dia seorang S dan kekasihnya seorang M, mungkin dia juga akan bermain dengan cara tak biasa, mungkin ia bisa mengikat kekasihnya di kamar kemudian mandi, memakannya kembali, atau membuat makan malam bersama di dapur dibumbui dengan cumbuan...

Ok, sungguh absurd rencanamu, nak ...

Tanpa terasa mereka sudah mendapat giliran untuk naik.

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga duduk di salah satu bangku yang disediakan. Kuroko hanya berwajah datar, tak takut sama sekali akan permainan yang baru saja dinaikinya tadi. Hal itu pun terjadi pada Akashi Seijurou yang masih sehat wal afiat, sedangkan Mayuzumi terdiam dengan wajah pucat. Hal ini sontak menarik perhatian Kuroko.

"Ada apa, Mayuzumi-kun? Kau tak enak badan? Apa kau takut dengan permainan tadi?" Tanyanya dengan cemas, walau wajah masih tanpa ekspresi.

" Tidak apa, Kuroko. Hanya pusing.. " Mayuzumi hanya tersenyum lirih. Jujur, ia hanya **sedikit** takut tadi. Ia bahkan sempat berbincang dengan Kuroko mengenai beberapa ide untuk ceritanya nanti. Niatnya Kuroko, tokoh hero dalam ceritanya nanti akan ketakutan ketika menaiki wahana ini sedangkan heroine nya malah merasa sebaliknya (Katanya Kuroko biar greget).

Semuanya baik – baik saja hingga ia merasa tengah dipelototi dari arah belakang, tepat dimana Akashi duduk. Pelototan itu dihiasi dengan atmosfer menakutkan, bahkan masih terasa ketika kereta itu melaju cepat ke arah bawah hingga dia merasa sedikit shock.

Ngga lucu banget bro, turun dari ketinggian beberapa ratus meter dengan tatapan bagaikan monster yang ingin menyantapmu hidup – hidup. Mayuzumi sampai mengancungi jari telunjuk dan jari tengah seraya berucap " beneran serem, double rius dah " .

Akashi masih menampakan ketenangan, bahkan tangannya sibuk merangkul Kuroko yang tengah meneguk vanilla milkshake yang baru dibeli.

"Selanjutnya apa?" Kuroko bertanya setelah 3 tegukan berhasil sampai ke dalam perut. Akashi sendiri masih sempat curi - curi kesempatan buat mencium pipi tembem kekasihnya. Kuroko tak merasa terganggu sama sekali. Ya, tidak sama sekali, tapi yang terganggu itu Mayuzumi.

" Rata – rata pasangan memasuki rumah hantu, Kuroko. Kau bisa membuat cerita tentang kejadian itu. " Daripada hanya diam, Mayuzumi memilih memberi saran yang secara tiba – tiba muncul di otaknya.

Yang menanggapi justru si surai merah.

" Baiklah, kebetulan rumah hantu berada di dekat sini."

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga sudah mulai memasuki pintu masuk menuju ke dalam rumah hantu ─yang rumornya─ amat menakutkan hingga membuat banyak orang akan berteriak histeris ketika memasukinya bahkan hingga ada yang pingsan atau lari terbirit – birit keluar dari pintu masuk. Posisi mereka kini adalah Kuroko berada di tengah sedangkan Akashi ada di samping kanan dan Mayuzumi berada di samping kiri.

Walau hantu – hantu buatan disini memang (sangat) menakutkan, Kuroko tetap berwajah datar. Bahkan hantu disekitarnya tak menyadari dan sempat terkejut ketika Kuroko menyapa mereka.

" Maaf mbak, jangan duduk disini, menghalangi jalan.. "

" Ano... Dek, kok nangis ? Kehilangan orang tua ? "

" Mas – mas, tangannya ketinggalan disini.. Jangan di lempar - lempar"

Mayuzumi tepuk jidat melihat hantu – hantu itu ada yang lari karena mengira Kuroko hantu sungguhan dan ada yang berteriak kaget. Akashi hanya berdecih, niat membuat Kuroko memeluknya karena ketakutan gagal total. Badmood melanda dirinya, auranya yang berubah kelam membuat beberapa hantu jejadian membatalkan niat untuk menakutinya. Takut ditakuti balik.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mencari pintu keluar yang tak kunjung terlihat. Di tengah jalan sebuah ide terlintas di kepala milik Mayuzumi Chihiro ketika melihat tangan kiri Kuroko menganggur. Dengan sedikit memalingkan wajah, tangannya mencoba meraih dan menggenggam tangan itu.

Grab! Dapat!

Mayuzumi girang setengah mati. Ditempat yang remang begini ia yakin Akashi tak akan menyadarinya. Tangan ia genggam erat, tak lupa sesekali meraba dan merasakan kulit mulus itu. Jarang – jarang ia bisa bergandengan tangan dengan pujaan hati. Ini adalah kesempatan emas yang jarang ada.

Tapi ada yang aneh. Tangan itu memang halus, tapi terasa sedikit lebih besar dari tangan Kuroko (sekiranya). Apa Kuroko mulai memasuki tahap pertumbuhan ?

Mayuzumi dibuat gagal paham.

Berbekal rasa penasaran yang tinggi, ia menoleh melihat sang empunya tangan. Matanya seketika membulat, bergidik dan merutuki kebodohannya menuruti rasa penasaran yang berbuah kesialan.

Tangan yang ia genggam (yang kini membalas genggamannya tak kalah erat) rupanya adalah milik Akashi. Dengan senter yang tak diketahui asalnya darimana, cahaya itu disorotkan dibawah dagu sang pemilik mata heterochrome plus seringaian lebar khas hantu sejati. Background api menyelimuti tubuh tersebut dengan bisikan penuh kematian yang menjanjikan.

Genggaman tangan reflek dilepas.

 _ **".. Bersiaplah Ke neraka, Chihiro ~" "**_ **Ckris ... Ckris ..."**

Tambahan bunyi gunting yang kini di genggaman Akashi sukses membuat Mayuzumi menjerit dan segera berlari ke arah pintu keluar yang berjarak 10 meter di depan mata.

" Sei-kun iseng sekali.. "

Kritikan dari Kuroko yang kini menatap datar tepat di belakang Akashi membuat si pemilik nama menoleh. Senter dimatikan dan dilempar ke sembarang tempat. Gunting kembali dimasukkan ke dalam saku dan wajahnya kini berhadapan langsung dengan kekasihnya.

" Habisnya... Ia akan menggenggam tanganmu, padahal dirimu hanyalah milikku seorang. " Wajahnya sempat merengut tak suka, dagu Kuroko diraih kemudian ditarik untuk dilumat. Beberapa detik ciuman itu dilepas, " Untung aku ada disini. Tetsuya harus tetap hati – hati dengannya. Tetsuya hanya milikku. " Nada khas anak - anak yang merajuk lolos keluar dari bibir Akashi.

Kuroko tak habis pikir dengan Akashi yang berada dihadapannya. Ia bisa menjadi sosok yang tenang dan menyeramkan, tapi ia juga bisa menjadi kekanakan dan menghangatkan.

Tapi itu adalah salah satu hal yang paling dicintainya dari kekasihnya tersebut. Kuroko beranjak mendekat dan membisikkan beberapa kata tepat ditelinga kekasihnya.

" Aku hanyalah milikmu, Sei-kun. Selamanya, karena aku mencintaimu.. "

Dengan senyum tipis, tangan Akashi di raih dan ditarik pelan. " Ayo, kita keluar, Sei-kun. " Senyum yang dilontarkan menyaratkan kebahagiaan.

Akashi hampir saja lepas kendali jika Kuroko tidak keburu menghentikannya.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 4 sore waktu setempat. Mereka bertiga cukup puas, walau salah satunya sedang kelelahan dan ketakutan karena disuguhi pemandangan horror plus hal yang menyakitkan hati terus. Benar – benar deh, jika begini caranya Mayuzumi bisa berpotensi trauma dan masuk rumah sakit jiwa terdekat.

" Ah, tunggu sebentar.. " Akashi mendapat panggilan dari kantornya. Sontak si pemilik perusahaan besar Akashi ini pergi menjauh untuk mengangkat telepon, meninggalkan kedua insan itu terduduk diam. Secara tiba – tiba, Kuroko menoleh dan menghadap langsung ke Mayuzumi yang masih terdiam.

" Mayuzumi-kun, aku ingin minta tolong padamu.. "

.

.

.

Beberapa menit untuk menyelesaikan telepon yang ternyata berasal dari sekretarisnya (yang agak cerewet) mengenai meeting besok lusa, Akashi pun beranjak kembali ke tempat kekasihnya dan editornya duduk. Ketika 2 orang itu mulai terlihat, ia mulai berhenti dan menatap kaget atas apa yang terlihat didepannya saat ini.

Kekasihnya ─yang kini membelakanginya─ terlihat tengah berciuman dengan pemilik surai abu – abu tersebut. Wajah kedua sosok itu tak terlihat. Mayuzumi mengangkat kepalanya, sedikit bergumam yang tak dapat didengar oleh Akashi saking kagetnya.

" Ah, Sei-kun.. Kau sudah kembali ? " Suara menenangkan terdengar memasuki gendang telinga milik Akashi, tapi entah kenapa terasa menusuk jantungnya. Kuroko menoleh dan menatap Akashi yang masih diam.

"Tetsuya .."

" Gawat.. " Mayuzumi mengeluh sambil melihat jam tangannya. " Maaf Kuroko, aku harus memeriksa pekerjaan dari Takao. Aku harus pergi duluan sekarang juga. Kuroko, Akashi, Sampai jumpa.. " Setelah mengucapkan sederet kalimat dengan cepat, kakinya mulai berlari cepat menjauhi tempat ia berpijak sebelumnya.

Suasana seketika hening.

" Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang juga Sei-kun.. " Kuroko berjalan mendekat, namun Akashi mulai berbalik dan berjalan ke arah parkiran.

" Ya, ayo kita pulang. " Intonasi dingin masuk ke pendengaran Kuroko. Membuat Kuroko bingung akan perubahan mendadak dari Akashi.

"Sei-kun?"

 **Gyaaaa! Akhirnya bisa update cepat QAQ (cepat pala lu)**

 **Setelah ini aku benar – benar tidak yakin bisa update cepat. Sebentar lagi akan ada ujian yang menumpuk, maafkan aku T_T dan maaf pula jika cerita ini kurang greget ;_;**

 **Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk membuatnya menjadi lebih lucu dan lebih 'anu' agar Akakuro tetap bersama :3 (mau lu apain ?) Terima kasih juga untuk yang bersedia membaca ini ^^**

 **Terima kasih kuadrat untuk egaocchi, LEAJ2530, PreciousPanda, Kawaii Nyanko, Tamu, Yuki-kun, dan Hatsune Shinju yang sudah berbaik hati memberi review :D Aku sangat senang dengan hal ini, terima kasih karena sudah mendukungku :')**

 **Tolong nantikan chapter yang selanjutnya, para kisedai akan berkumpul setelah ini X3**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu**


	5. Chapter 5

Perjalanan pulang dilanda keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Kuroko memang suka kesunyian dan ketenangan, tapi bukan dengan atmosfer canggung macam ini. Mobil melaju tentram, jalanan lancar dan tidak macet, bahkan bisa dikatakan sepi. Tidak ada penampakan setan atau hewan liar semacam kucing yang berkeliaran, jalan yang mereka lalui juga tidak berlubang sehingga nyaman ketika di lewati.

Lantas apa yang membuat sang Kaisar merah bertingkah dingin dan gusar ?

 **Bab 5 siap!**

 **Harap Jangan Copy**

 **Selamat membaca ...**

"Sei-kun?"

Panggilannya pun diacuhkan.

"Sei-kun? Apa ada masalah?" Bukan Kuroko jika tidak keras kepala, ia masih memanggil nama kekasihnya tanpa henti, berharap ada salah satu panggilannya yang ditanggapi.

"Sei-kun, apa ada masalah?"

"Sei-kun, Kau mendengarkanku?"

"Seijurou-kun?"

"Apa kau marah, Sei-kun?"

" Sei-kun, tolong jawab aku.. "

" Apa ini salahku ? "

Pertanyaan semacam itu terus terlontar hingga mereka sampai ke tempat tinggal mereka. Kuroko membuntuti Akashi hingga mencapai ruang tamu, dimana si surai merah duduk angkuh dan Kuroko duduk di hadapannya. Kuroko mulai risau, kenapa kekasihnya sama sekali tak menjawabnya ?

Di sisi lain, dalam hati yang terdalam Akashi merasa khawatir dan galau. Ingatannya tentang kejadian 'Kuroko mencium Mayuzumi' terus terngiang di pikirannya. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa Kuroko tega mengkhianatinya?

" Sei-kun, ada apa ? "

Akashi ingin sekali menanyakan ini, tapi entah kenapa hatinya masih terliputi emosi yang tinggi. Hatinya bimbang untuk menanyakan hal ini, jika ia bertanya, ia takut akan jawaban dari kekasihnya. Tapi jika tidak ditanya, rasa ingin taunya itu kan tinggi banget, yang ada ia tidak bisa tidur nanti malam.

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa, Sei-kun?"

Jadi apa yang harus dilakukan Akashi ? Sejujurnya ia ingin menggunting botak kepala si Chihiro itu. Sayangnya mangsa udah ngacir duluan.

"Sei──"

" Cukup Tetsuya, aku butuh istirahat. Selamat malam. "

Akashi memilih mendinginkan pikiran dulu. Ia langsung memasuki kamar tamu dan menguncinya. Kuroko yang ditinggal hanya menatap heran dan tersakiti, ada apa dengan kekasihnya ? Mengapa Akashi-nya menjadi dingin seperti ini ?

Kuroko tau jika sudah begini sang emperor tak bisa diganggu. Ia hampir tak bisa berkata – kata, kepalanya tertunduk, menutupi kedua bola mata langitnya yang berubah menjadi mendung.

"Selamat malam, ... Akashi-kun."

Dan sepanjang malam itu, mereka berdua sama – sama tak bisa tidur.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari mereka berdiam diri, mereka jadi tak pernah bertemu walau satu apartemen. Kuroko lebih sering berdiam diri di kamar, sedangkan Akashi selalu berangkat terlalu pagi dari biasanya. Walau begitu, mereka masih mempedulikan satu sama lain secara tidak langsung. Akashi selalu meninggalkan sarapan untuk Kuroko di meja makan sebelum berangkat ke kantor, sedangkan Kuroko selalu menyiapkan makan malam sebelum Akashi pulang.

Tapi tetap saja mereka tidak makan bersama – sama. Entah kenapa mereka merasa ada tembok tak kasat mata di antara mereka. Jika hal ini dilihat dari sudut pandang orang lain, mereka terlihat kurang lebih seperti menyakiti satu sama lain.

Kuroko menganggap Akashi telah marah padanya (tanpa ia tahu sebabnya). Ia tak berani bertanya apa sebabnya karena ketika ia kebetulan mengintip lewat celah pintu di pagi hari, Akashi selalu terlihat menyeramkan (padahal karena orangnya kurang tidur dan banyak pikiran). Sedangkan Akashi sendiri menganggap Kuroko telah membencinya karena ia telah bersikap dingin di hari - hari lalu. Akashi benar - benar menyesal dan sedih karena melihat Kuroko menatapnya dengan tatapan takut lewat celah pintu (Ia sadar Kuroko melihatnya, dan tanpa diketahuinya, lagi - lagi itu adalah kesalah pahaman belaka).

Lagipula kenapa ia bodoh sekali sih ? Kenapa dirinya tak berani bertanya langsung ?

Intinya, keduanya sama – sama takut bertanya dan takut mendengar jawaban masing – masing.

Kalau gini caranya kan jadi ribet.

Mati aja sanah * digebukin akakuro shipper *

Tepat hari ke empat, Kuroko yang mengepel lantai sambil mendengarkan lagu " Nenchaku kei danshi no 15 nen nechinechi " di handphonenya terusik oleh suara dering bel pintu rumah, pertanda ada tamu yang minta dinotis . Air mata yang sempat mengalir melewati pipinya kontan dihapus dan tongkat pel disandarkan ke dinding terdekat. Dengan langkah pelan tapi pasti, ia segera membuka pintu guna melihat siapa tamu tak diundang di siang bolong begini.

"Kuroko-chi ~"

Surai kuning terlihat pertama kali di penglihatan ketika pintu dibuka, kemudian seluruhnya berubah menjadi gelap. Sebelum Kuroko sadar bahwa ia tengah dipeluk dengan eratnya, ada suara yang menginstrupsi atas kelakuan pemeluknya saat ini.

" Oi, Kise! Lepaskan atau kau akan membuat Tetsu menghembuskan nafas terahir! " Seseorang yang diyakini Kuroko sebagai makhluk dakian dengan mahkota biru alias Aomine Daiki mulai menarik kerah sang hyperaktif darinya. Kise Ryouta, sang copy cat hanya bisa meringis di tempat.

" Berisik sekali. Ah, Yo, Kuroko! " Si alis cabang ikut nimbrung, rambut bergadrasi merah dan hitam yang khas tlah membuktikan bahwa ia adalah seorang Kagami Taiga yang asli, bukan KW.

Oh. Tamunya ternyata si trio idiot.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini ? " Kuroko ingat ia tak pernah membuat janji dengan teman – temannya ini. Ia menatap heran ketika makhluk yang masih nyengir tanpa dosa dihadapannya, tidak merasa bersalah telah mengganggu hari tenang milik Kuroko Tetsuya.

Untung Kuroko bisa memakhlumi.

" Kami hanya ingin mampir. Sudah cukup lama kita tidak bertemu kan, Tetsu ? " Aomine menyahut, senyum lima jari masih menghiasi wajahnya yang masih menghitam itu (untuk fans Aomine, jangan memukulku). Kuroko hanya bisa menghela nafas, " Kita sudah bertemu 2 minggu yang lalu, Aomine-kun. Lagipula apa kalian tidak bekerja ? "

" Kebetulan aku memang libur hari ini dan Aomine sedang tidak menangani kasus. Kise juga sedang mengambil cuti, dia pula yang mengajak kami ke sini. " Kagami yang memberi alasan, ia tahu duo kuning-biru itu pasti malas menjelaskan.

" Tak apa kan-ssu ? Ne, Kurok── " Si iris mata madu tak melanjutkan kata – katanya. Sepertinya hanya Kise disini yang peka akan keadaan Kuroko. Di mata Kise, Kuroko saat ini tak lebih dari mayat berwajah panda. Tubuh itu memucat, menjadi berwarna teramat putih. Kedua matanya dihiasi kantung mata yang agak menghitam pekat, ditambah lagi badannya jadi agak lebih kurus.

Kise langsung panik kuadrat.

" Kuroko-cchi! Apa yang terjadi padamu ?! Astaga, kau sakit ? " Kise langsung memegang kedua pipi dan memeriksa Kuroko dengan rasa kekhawatiran yang amat berlebihan. Kuroko mulai membuka suara dan terhenti akibat kedua orang di depannya ikut bersuara.

" Ah, aku baru sadar! Kuroko, kau jadi kurus! Maksudku kau memang kurus, tapi kali ini benar – benar parah! " Kagami ikut memeriksa Kuroko sekalian modus, tangan dingin itu digenggam. Niatnya kagami ingin memeriksa denyut nadinya gitu. Tatapan khawatir juga dilayangkan ke wajahnya Kuroko yang manis (walau rambutnya masih agak berantakan),

" Gez, apa yang dilakukan si psikopat merah itu hingga tidak memperhatikanmu seperti ini ? " Tangan Aomine mengelus rambut biru langit, mencoba ikut andil dalam memeriksa kesehatan dan memberi perhatian tulus untuk sang malaikat biru di Generation Miracle.

Kini Kise beralih merangkul si baby blue. Kise ingat, kaptennya itu pasti tak akan membiarkan 'primadona kiseki' ini jatuh sakit kalau tidak terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka. Dulu saja ketika Kuroko tak sengaja bersin dua kali berturut – turut dihadapannya, Akashi langsung memerintahkan para kisedai untuk segera membeli obat flu dengan baskom berisi handuk yang direndam air plus dengan teh hangat sebagai pelengkap. Ia ingat Kuroko menolak semua itu dan beralasan ia hanya bersin biasa.

Bukannya tenang dan percaya, Akashi malah mengira Kuroko terkena alergi atau penyakit semacamnya. Kemudian dengan seriusnya Akashi menelpon butlernya untuk menjemput serta mengantar Kuroko ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Ah, masa – masa yang heboh.

Beralih ke masa sekarang, Kuroko saat ini tengah menikmati susu vanilla hangat buatan Kagami barusan dan duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruang tamu. Kise ada di sampingnya dan dua orang sisanya duduk dihadapan mereka berdua. Tatapan ketiga orang itu seakan – akan tengah mengintrogasi si mungil lewat telepati.

" Andai kisedai lengkap di sini-ssu.. " Ucap Kise mengeluarkan isi pikirannya. Jika Kisedai lengkap, pasti akan lebih seru dan lebih mudah menyelesaikan masalah (yang belum diketahui) ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ? Murasakibara berada jauh di Akita saat ini dan Kise ragu Midorima bisa datang saat ini juga.

Suasana sempat canggung setelahnya hingga dering bel pintu depan lagi – lagi berbunyi.

Siapa lagi sih !?

" Biar aku saja yang buka kan-ssu. " Kise beranjak membuka pintu dengan derap langkah terburu – buru. Ketika pintu terbuka, rambut hijau dan ungu menghiasi penglihatan sang model yang terlonjak.

"Murasakibara dan Midorima-cchi ?" Para manusia itu sama - sama terkejut. Tidak Semuanya sih, yang berambut ungu hanya memandang malas Sambil mengunyah keripik digenggaman dengan Khidmat tanpa ada rasa peduli sedikit pun.

" Kise-chin ngapain di sini ? " Suara dengan nada anak kecil keluar setelah keripik berhasil ditelan oleh sang titan. Yang berkacamata hanya berdengus karena pertanyaannya sudah dilontarkan. Dengan refleks ia masih berniat bertanya " Dimana Akashi ? Kenapa kau ada di sini, Kise? Mana Kuroko ?-nanodayo"

Kise tidak tau apakah ini kebetulan atau takdir, yang pasti ia senang para Kisedai dapat berkumpul sungguhan. Dengan ini ia bisa mendiskusikan permasalahan sang pujaan hati. Mengesampingkan niat untuk menjawab pertanyaan, niatnya Kise malah mau berteriak ' Wow, emejing banget kalian bisa di sini bareng! '

Tapi diurung, takut digeplak karena berbicara ngawur.

" Akashi masih pergi bekerja-ssu. Sebelumnya masuk saja dulu, semuanya sudah lengkap di ruang tamu-ssu. " Kise menutup pintu dan mendorong paksa kedua orang itu ke dalam, mengabaikan beratnya sang titan dan teriakan protes dari si lumut. Dengan riang ia berteriak " Minna, sekarang kita sudah lengkap! "

Yang ada di ruang tamu menoleh secara bersamaan. Kuroko memandang heran kedua orang baru yang masuk ke rumahnya. "Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun. Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Kuroko mendadak merasa déjà vu.

" Aku hanya berniat mengambil kembali gunting merah bercorak milikku yang sempat dipinjam oleh Akashi. Itu adalah lucky itemku besok-nanodayo " Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya, padahal tidak miring atau bermasalah sama sekali. Murasakibara ikut menyahut " Kalau aku sedang mencoba makanan di warung dango dekat sini yang terkenal kelezatannya. Ketika akan pulang, aku tak sengaja bertemu Mido-chin. Karena sudah lama tidak pernah bertemu, aku ikut mampir ke sini. "

" Ngomong – ngomong, apa kau sakit Kuroko ? Bukannya aku peduli karena aku khawatir melihatmu pucat, tapi kau kini terlihat seperti mayat hidup-nanodayo. " Tsundere milik sang surai hijau masih belum menghilang rupanya. Kuroko hanya tersenyum sendu, kemudian menjawab " Tak apa, aku hanya tak enak badan. Terima kasih telah memperhatikanku. "

Tidak ada yang peduli ketika wajah si megane memerah tanpa sebab.

" Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan kronologi yang membuatmu seperti ini-ssu ? " Kise mendadak serius, berlagak layaknya detektif yang sedang mengintrogasi korban. Yang lain entah kenapa tidak ada yang protes dan turut memperhatikan si baby blue yang tetap memakai topeng datar.

" Aku hamil. "

"..."

Jangkrik pun berokestra

" HAH ? " Semua memasang wajah aneh, bahkan Murasakibara membanting keripiknya dan kacamata Midorima mendadak retak. Kuroko tidak berpengaruh sama sekali, kemudian melanjutkan " Aku hanya bercanda. "

Candaanmu membuat semuanya hampir terkena serangan jantung, Kuroko.

Gerombolan warna – warni itu menghela nafas. Kise sendiri hampir saja menggigit Aomine yang ada di sebelahnya sembari menangis Bombay sebelum mendengar pernyataan terakhir si kecil imut. Lagipula ngga lucu banget candaannya! Kise kan takut tidak bisa memeluk Kuroko lagi lantaran perutnya membuncit. Ditambah lagi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan sang mantan kapten akan bertindak menjadi lebih overprotektif.

" Yang serius, Tetsu. Kau membuatku, maksudku kami, jadi penasaran. " Setelah berhasil menggeplak dan menyadarkan makhluk berisik di sebelah yang hendak menggigitnya, Aomine berdengus.

Kuroko memasang wajah datar, tapi tatapannya berubah menjadi kelam. Hal ini tentu menarik minat para Kisedai untuk mendengarkan dan memperhatikan lebih seksama perilaku sang phantom sixth. Kuroko pun menjelaskan semuanya dari kejadian 'pergi ke taman bermain' hingga 'perjalanan pulang kelewat hening'

.

.

.

Usai Kuroko menceritakan apa yang terjadi (dari sudut pandangnya) ditambah dengan jeda minum air sejenak akibat kerongkongan yang mengering lantaran berbicara lebih banyak dari biasanya, para Kisedai hanya mengangguk tanda memahami. Tapi sejujurnya, mereka sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Bagaimana mau menyelesaikan masalah jika sang tokoh utama di sini tak tau sebabnya dan ini terjadi mendadak ?

" Jadi, semua ini di mulai dari sepulang kau dari taman bermain bersama si ... siapa tadi ? Mayo Shiro ? " Aomine mengulang pernyataan yang sempat masuk ke gendang telinganya, walau sempat melupakan nama orang yang baru diceritakan Kuroko tadi. Kuroko mengoreksi " Yang benar Mayuzumi Chihiro, Aomine-kun. "

" Bukankah berarti permasalahan terletak di situ-nanodayo ? " Eksistensi maniak oha asa yang duduk bersandar di sofa kini menjadi pusat perhatian orang di sekeliling. Kacamata di benarkan lengkap dengan tatapan ggs (garang garang serius). " Maksudku, mungkin saja Akashi cemburu kau dekat dengan editormu itu, Kuroko. "

' Ah, benar juga ' Seluruh orang terkecuali Kuroko dan Midorima memukul tangan, berposisi bahwa hal itu baru terpikirkan oleh mereka. Kenapa juga baru kepikiran ? Akashi kan orangnya posesif, berbagai kemungkinan bisa terjadi kan ?

" Tapi Sei-kun tidak akan sediam dan semenakutkan itu jika cemburu.. " Kuroko menyangkal sesuai fakta dan pengalaman yang ia ketahui. Yang lain hanya tersenyum kaku, si baby blue ini kan tidak tau tabiat asli si iblis merah ketika sedang cemburu. Bagai penjaga neraka gunting, mereka pernah setidaknya merasakan 'sedikit' dari neraka versi pemilik mata heterochrome itu dan menghasilkan trauma berat pada masing – masing kejiwaan mereka. Tetsuya mah apa, pasti kebagian aura bunga – bunga musim semi si psikopat melankolis itu.

" Tapi benar juga sih... Aka-chin pasti akan lebih memilih memotong hidup – hidup orang yang mendekati Kuro-chin daripada seperti ini. " Murasakibara lanjut mengunyah maibou dan meminum hidangan teh yang disajikan. Sisanya mengangguk setuju, dalam hati membenarkan perkataan bayi besar yang memang cukup dekat dengan si Akashi sendiri ini.

" Sebelumnya apa yang dilakukan Akashi, Kuroko ? " Mantan cahaya Seirin mengajukan pertanyaan. Sedari tadi dia diam menyimak dan akhirnya sedikit penasaran akan hal kecil yang terlintas di benaknya ini. Kuroko menoleh, menanggapi dengan jawaban yang tidak memakan banyak kalimat " Hmm.. Ia menerima telepon dari kantornya. Lebih tepatnya sekretarisnya. "

" Darimana kau yakin itu sekretarisnya ? " Kagami bertanya kembali atas kejanggalan yang ia rasakan. " Karena Sei-kun memang sering menerima telepon dari sekretarisnya, rata – rata tugasnya ia limpahkan ke sekretaris itu dan semua jadwal Sei-kun juga diatur secara keseluruhan olehnya. "

"Jangan - jangan Akashi-cchi selingkuh dengannya-ssu" Kise berceletuk atas pemikirannya barusan. Yang lain melotot padanya walau mungkin saja itu memang terjadi, sedangkan Kuroko sendiri hanya terdiam shock menyadari hal ini.

 _Hiks_

Sang phantom tak tahan untuk tidak meneteskan air mata ketika berbagai hal yang 'jelas' tidak menyenangkan terlintas di benaknya. Mereka yang melihatnya menatap horror.

Mampus.

Jika di sini ada Akashi, mereka mutlak akan dibakar hidup – hidup saat ini juga.

"Ting tong" Suara bel berbunyi ketiga kalinya bersamaan dengan kegundahan hati para pria ini, yang lain menoleh dengan tertatih, berprasangka bahwa yang datang bukan tamu yang diharapkan. Bisa jadi itu Akashi sendiri.

...

' GUA MATI BENERAN NIH ? –SSU/NANODAYO! ' Teriakan hati bersenandung bagai ajal akan mendekat untuk mereka semua terkecuali yang sedang menangis saat ini (dan jika benar itu Akashi, ajal mereka benar – benar ada di depan mata). Kisedai mendadak kalang kabut tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dan semua menjadi panik tak terkendali.

Aomine dan Kise langsung melesat ke arah pintu tanpa dikomando, mencegah calon shinigami mereka masuk (mungkin). Yang tersisa mencoba membujuk dan menenangkan Kuroko yang masih terisak. Midorima sendiri bahkan memainkan boneka kelinci –yang kebetulan dibawa- di depan Kuroko, bermaksud menghibur serta merta membuang rasa tsundere demi menghindari maut yang menjemput. Kagami yang melihat kontan menahan tawa dan mendapat hadiah timpukan bungkus makanan dari si ungu.

Aokise sendiri kontan dengan paniknya (atau bodohnya) menggebrak pintu tanpa tahu wajah si tamu yang berdiri diam tak melakukan apa pun di depan mereka. Keduanya bersujud seraya berteriak meminta maaf hingga mengganggu tetangga sebelah.

" MAAFKAN KAMI! YANG MEMBUATNYA MENANGIS BUKAN KAMI, TAPI KAGAMI(CCHI)- (SSU) !"

Hening sesaat.

" TEME, ITU BUKAN SALAHKU ! " Orang yang disebut namanya lantas tak terima, membutuhkan jeda 20 detik untuk Kagami membalas teriakan dari dalam rumah sembari menyumpah serapah kedua orang tak bertanggung jawab tersebut.

" Hah? Siapa yang menangis ? "

Suara datar mengundang otak kedua orang yang bersujud itu untuk mendongak, melihat wajah si pemilik suara yang berbeda 'banget' dengan suara 'shinigami jadi – jadian' mereka. Mata mereka melotot ketika rambut abu – abu yang mereka kenal masuk ke indra penglihatan.

Entah angin darimana, rambut itu berkibas – kibas layaknya model ternama yang tengah difoto di pinggir pantai. " Kuroko Tetsuya ada ? Aku Mayuzumi Chihiro. "

Jeda beberapa saat.

" Haha...Ternyata Mayuzumi toh... Hahaha " Aokise kompak tertawa paksa, kemudian langsung memasang mimik serius dan beranjak menerjang lelaki di depan mereka dengan luapan emosi.

" JANGAN BIKIN KAGET DONG, SIALAN ! "

Kemudian Mayuzumi Chihiro pun dicekik hingga setengah mati oleh kedua mahkluk berbeda rupa detik itu juga.

.

.

.

" Jadi begitu... "

Pada akhirnya Mayuzumi ikut bergabung dalam perdiskusian kecil mengenai perubahan Akashi yang berdampak pada kesehatan Kuroko. Setelah mendengar cerita dari Midorima (tokoh utama sendiri baru selesai menangis dan menikmati vanilla milkshake yang dibeli Aomine dengan kecepatan zone), sang editor langsung mengangguk mengerti. Lagipula ia juga ada di dalam cerita itu, yang berarti dia sendiri bahkan melihat secara _live_ kronologinya, terkecuali bagian akhir ketika ia buru – buru meninggalkan Kuroko karena ada urusan mendadak.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa pokok permasalahan ini adalah dirinya sendiri.

Mayuzumi kemudian menatap miris pemilik surai biru yang masih meringkuk di sebelah Murasakibara, tubuh ringkih itu benar – benar menjadi lebih kurus. Ini bahkan lebih parah dari peristiwa deadline 7 bulan yang lalu, dimana Kuroko hampir 'mati' akibat deadline yang terus terkikis jarak waktunya hingga membuat si kecil lupa makan dan minum.

Kali ini Kuroko benar – benar terlihat depresi.

Mau tak mau Mayuzumi merasa iba. Sisi kemanusiaannya memaksanya untuk membantu si mungil, ia secara otomatis ingin mengembalikan kebahagiaan gebetannya itu.

" Ini, Kuro-chin... " Tanpa disadari, ternyata Murasakibara sempat pergi dan mengambil selimut. Selimut berwarna biru muda itu diraih oleh tangan kecil yang mungkin memang merasa kedinginan seraya bersuara " Terima kasih, Murasakibara-kun ".

" Ngomong – ngomong, Mayuzumi-cchi ada urusan apa kemari-ssu ? " Kise mengalihkan topik sejenak, berniat merilekskan suasana yang sedaritadi terasa menegangkan. Yang ditanya menoleh, " Aku ingin mengambil naskah milik Kuroko hari ini. Panggilan teleponku tidak dijawab, jadi aku langsung datang kesini. "

Si biru langit tersentak, " Ah, maafkan aku.. naskahnya di atas meja itu, Mayuzumi-kun. "

" Biar kuambil sendiri.. " Mayuzumi beranjak dari sofa nyamannya menuju meja yang terdapat berbagai bingkai foto, yang tentu saja memajangkan foto – foto berisi kombinasi merah dan biru. Mayuzumi mengampit naskah di ketiaknya, kemudian tertarik untuk mengambil dan mengamati foto pajangan di salah satu pigura yang berjejer itu. Dengan senyum sendu yang tipis, mulutnya mulai berbicara kembali " Menurutku, Kuroko, entah kenapa Akashi tidak akan pernah berkhianat padamu, apalagi sampai selingkuh.. "

Titik fokus seluruhnya kini ada pada Mayuzumi, perkataannya dilanjutkan " Melihat matanya kemarin dan semua hal yang telah dia lakukan untukmu selama ini, aku tidak percaya ia akan berpaling darimu dengan mudah. "

" Kau dan dia sudah bersama selama bertahun – tahun. Kalian telah diikat oleh takdir, hati kalian benar – benar murni untuk satu sama lain. Kau itu... mencintainya kan ? " Mayuzumi lantas membalikkan badan, menghadap tepat ke arah si surai biru langit yang masih menatapnya.

 _" Jika kalian memang saling mencintai, maka berusahalah untuk saling memahami dan percaya satu sama lain. "_

Semua mendadak bisu. Kuroko sendiri hanya terbelalak, kemudian tersenyum lembut.

 _' Apa yang telah kupikirkan tentang Sei-kun ? '_

" Terima kasih, Mayuzumi-kun. Kau benar... Aku mencintainya, aku harus percaya padanya. " Dengan sedikit semu merah, Kuroko tersenyum lembut. Hampi membuat semua orang yang ada di sana ingin nosebleed saat itu juga.

" Tapi, bagaimana aku bertanya padanya ? Ia selalu menghindariku dan wajahnya selalu terlihat seakan – akan ia tak ingin diganggu.. Aku tidak tahu cara menyelesaikan ini jika tidak tahu masalah sebenarnya." Kuroko pudung kembali, yang lain langsung sibuk memutar otak agar si maniak gunting itu dapat bertemu langsung dan tidak menghindar dari Kuroko.

Mayuzumi masih berwajah datar, tapi hati bersorak bangga akibat quote mendadak yang baru ia buat. Ia berdehem, meminta perhatian kembali.

" Sebenarnya aku punya rencana... "

 **Bersambung ...**

 **Akhirnya bisa update QAQ Rasanya something banget karena berhasil memasukan Kisedai ke dalam cerita walau maksa banget ;_; Jadi maafkan aku jika kelihatannya aneh dan ngga nyambung T_T**

 **Ah iya, mumpung agak senggang *digeplak* aku akan mencoba menjawab beberapa review ^^**

 **Kawaii Nyanko: Hehe, akhirnya aku bisa update, cepet kan ? *dibanting* Maaf baru bisa publish, Nyanko-san ;_; Semoga cerita ini dapat menghibur setidaknya sedikit kokoro anda XD dan tenang saja, konflik ini akan tetap berlanjut hingga 1 – 2 chapter ke depan :D Aku akan mencoba sebaik dan selucu mungkin, karena pastinya saya tidak mau Akakuro berpisah '3', terima kasih atas reviewnya!**

 **Hatsune Shinju : Ini sudah di update :D Maaf jika telat dan kurang 'ngeh' ._. Kuusahakan selanjutnya akan kupublish lebih cepat ^^ Mohon doakan agar aku bisa cepat lanjut ;_; Terima kasih atas reviewnya!**

 **Naruhina Sri alwas: Ini sudah dilanjut ^^ Terima kasih atas reviewnya! :D**

 **LEAJ2530 : Akhirnya aku bisa update ;-; Haha XD Pertanyaan Leaj-san akan terjawab di 1 -2 chapter selanjutnya :D Yah, anda tau lah Akashi seperti apa, mungkin agak 'anu' hukumannya/hoi. Terima kasih karena telah mendukungku :') Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, dan maaf jika ceritanya kurang absurd ._. Terima kasih atas reviewnya!**

 **Cloudyeye : Hontou ? Terima kasih atas pujiannya XD Ini memang pertama kali aku membuat fanfict, tentang akakuro pula. Selama ini aku membaca berbagai genre dari Akakuro, dan aku akhirnya mencoba belajar membuatnya juga ^^ Iya, di sini entah kenapa aku nafsu banget ngebully Mayuzumi -3- *dihajar fans Mayuzumi* Jawaban dari pertanyaanmu ada di 1 – 2 chapter ke depan, jadi tolong bersabar ya :D Terima kasih atas reviewnya!**

 **Terima kasih atas review – review minna-san XD Aku sangat senang dan menghargai itu :'D Selanjutnya aku akan mencoba lebih baik dan lucu lagi, tapi sepertinya yang selanjutnya akan sedikit nganu (?) jadi silahkan bersiap – siap dengan apa pun yang terjadi :D**

 **Terima kasih juga untuk yang menyempatkan membaca^^ Mohon reviewnya jika berkenan :3**


	6. Chapter 6

Setumpuk dokumen terlihat menggunung di atas meja. Di sisi lain, suara ketikan keyboard terdengar seraya helaan nafas seseorang yang keluar. Akashi Seijurou tak pernah menyangka tugas di kantornya akan bertambah lagi hanya dalam kurun waktu 2 jam dan tiada henti menggodanya untuk menggoreskan tinta ke kertas putih bisu itu. Keadaan tubuhnya juga kurang baik saat ini akibat kurangnya waktu tidur (ia khawatir dirinya mulai terkena insomnia), ditambah lagi ia masih kepikiran mengenai permasalahannya dengan si _baby blue._

Ah ... Dia sangat rindu pada malaikat birunya.

 **Bab 6 Siap!**

 **Harap Jangan Copy**

 **Selamat membaca...**

Akashi menggeleng – gelengkan kepala, mencoba menghentikan lamunannya. Ia harus cepat mengerjakan semua pekerjaan laknat ini agar ia dapat segera pulang. Enggan ia akui bahwa ia pulang pun pasti tempat tinggalnya sekarang sangat sepi karena kekasihnya sering mengurung diri di kamar. Tapi dirinya juga ingin cepat pulang agar dapat membujuk si mungil untuk baikan.

Ya, Akashi akan memperbaiki hubungannya dan bertanya mengenai insiden 'itu'. Ia sudah tidak kuat untuk tidak bertemu atau berbicara dengan si surai biru langit walau baru berjalan 4 hari lamanya.

' _4 hari itu lama loh, sob '_ begitulah isi hati Akashi.

Namun, AC yang menghembuskan udara dingin mulai membuat si surai merah merasa ngantuk. Sudah beberapa kali Akashi menguap, mencoba menghirup oksigen sebanyak – banyaknya demi mempertahankan kesadaran otak briliannya. Kepala itu sempat terantuk – antuk dan tangannya sempat mati rasa lantaran setiap sendinya telah terasa remuk. Entah itu karena pekerjaannya atau cobaan hidup tidak bisa mencium bahkan memeluk Tetsuya-nya. Lagipula, kenapa rasa ngantuknya baru muncul sekarang ?

Akashi Seijurou dipastikan sudah mengalami kelelahan Jasmani Dan rohani.

Mata dipaksa untuk tetap terjaga. Sedikit lagi tugasnya selesai dan dia akan dapat segera baikan dengan Kuroko walaupun kemungkinannya masih kecil. Yah, setidaknya ia ingin segera pulang ke kasur tercinta (sebenarnya dia lebih berharap Kuroko berada disampingnya ketika tidur). Tapi mau bagaimanapun, matanya tak sejalan dengan rencana yang ia susun saat ini. Tiba – tiba telinganya seperti menangkap bisikan – bisikan ghaib nista yang tak diketahui dalangnya,

 _"Tutuplah matamu ... Tidurlah ... Akashi Seijurou..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _..., kalau bisa sampai selamanya... "_

Kampret.

 _Damn._ Seijurou merutuki jin mana pun yang telah berani berbisik macam itu. Jika jin itu memiliki wujud seperti Aomine Daiki, ia tak segan - segan melempar puluhan gunting sakti kebanggaannya sekarang juga. Terutama saat moodnya sedang buruk seperti ini, hukuman ganda dipastikan terealisasi detik itu juga. Lagipula, yang bisa menyuruhnya 'menutup mata selamanya' itu hanyalah Kuroko Tetsuya kesayangannya seorang.

Ya ngga begitu juga, Akashi... Kalo kubuat begitu, Kuroko akan menggunakan teknik ignite pass padaku sambil berderai air mata.

Menghiraukan hal itu, Kedua tangannya tetap dipaksa untuk mengetik beberapa proposal yang akan dia butuhkan. Di sela – sela kegiatannya, kadang tangan kanannya berpindah ke samping guna mentanda tangani kertas – kertas yang seakan berteriak minta diisi. Demi lucky item shintarou, rasa kantuknya tidak mau mengalah sama sekali seperti sifat keras kepalanya Kuroko!

Akashi mulai tidak kuat. Sedikit demi sedikit kelopak matanya akan mulai menutup sempurna. Tangannya perlahan berhenti melakukan aktivitas apa pun.

Tinggal beberapa ketikan, dan Akashi Seijurou ternyata sudah tumbang duluan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Jadi, apa rencanamu ? "

Kagami membalas ucapan Mayuzumi, menggantikan semua orang yang sama – sama memiliki tanda tanya besar penuh atensi pada makhluk abu – abu penganut paham 'no loli no life' di hadapan mereka. Yang akan mengajukan rencana malah berdehem dahulu, berusaha terlihat bijak dan keren di depan sang pujaan hati yang sebenarnya tidak ditanggapi sama sekali.

Merasa peka dan kesal, Kuroko bersuara, " Tidak perlu terlihat sok keren, Mayuzumi-kun. Kalau mau mengatakan sesuatu langsung saja, jangan kelamaan seperti ini. "

Dua kalimat yang menohok hati keluar dengan mulus dari mulut Kuroko. Yah, mulus sekali, semulus bilah pedang yang baru di asah tiga menit yang lalu. Tajam banget loh, jika diuji coba diyakini akan mati dengan sekali tusukan. Mayuzumi sendiri hanya bisa menganga, secara tidak sadar menanamkan kalimat itu ke otak sebagai salah satu dari sekian ribu kata yang membuat trauma hati dan pikiran.

' _Tidak perlu sok keren... Tidak perlu sok keren... '_

Rasanya Mayuzumi ingin menangis di ujung karang pinggir laut tepat di samping rumah pamannya dulu, plus dengan background matahari tenggelam dan suara deburan ombak bak yang ada di film – film roman berakhir angst.

'EMAK! Mayu SALAH APA SAMPAI DIGINIIN? Mayu BAHKAN BELUM NIKAH SAMA Ringo-CHAN! 'Hatinya meraung, meratapi segala dosa yang telah ia perbuat sampai ia bisa mendapat karma sedemikian rupa begini.

Bukan Karma fandom sebelah, loh.

Kise yang mendengar itu langsung terkikik geli,sedangkan Aomine mati – matian menahan tawanya dan sibuk menonjok perut Kagami yang sukses mendapat jitakan balik dari mantan ace seirin itu. Mayuzumi sendiri mendadak pudung, niatnya membuat hati diri menjadi berbunga asri malah berbalik membuat hati jatuh ke dasar lembah berduri.

Sekali lagi, Mayuzumi itu kuat kok... Mayuzumi itu anak _strong_...

" Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan rencanaku. Rencana ini sangatlah mudah.. Dengarkan baik – baik. " Mayuzumi memandang serius, membuat semua pihak yang ada di tempat lantas mendengarkan setiap kata dari editor novel tersebut. Murasakibara sendiri bahkan mengurungkan niat untuk membuka bungkus maibou kesekian kalinya itu. " Sebelumnya aku ingin memastikan lagi, Kuroko, apa Akashi masih selalu makan malam di rumah dengan masakanmu walau kalian bertengkar seperti saat ini? "

" Iya.. Pernah sesekali aku mengintipnya, ia selalu memakannya dan tidak lupa mencuci piring sampai wajan bekasku memasak juga dicucinya. " Jawaban Kuroko berhasil menciptakan seringai tipis di bibir mantan murid rakuzan itu.

" Baiklah. Pertama, Kuroko, kau akan membuat makan malam untuk Akashi seperti biasa. "

Seluruhnya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

" Beri sianida- "

" Mayuzumi-kun.. "

" Aku bercanda. "

Mayuzumi mencoba mengabaikan tatapan maut dari sang pujaan hati.

"Kedua, tunggulah Akashi pulang di ruang tamu ini. Selarut apa pun tetap tunggulah dia."

Walau agak bingung, anggukan kembali dilakukan sebagai balasan.

" Ketiga, pakailah kemeja putih dan celana pendek, minimal jangan sampai melebihi lutut. "

Mereka kembali mengangg──

" APA ?! " Seluruh anggota GoM terkecuali Kuroko dan Murasakibara berteriak tanda tak terima, sedangkan Kagami tidak nyambung sama sekali dengan rencana buatan mahkluk yang diduga satu spesies dengan Kuroko ini. Aomine lantas menyahut. " Kau mau apakan Tetsu, hah ?! Mau cari untung dengan melihat paha mulus Tetsu ya ?! Aku juga mau, tauk! "

" Ngomong difilter dulu, elah-ssu ! " Kise melempar bantal tepat mendarat di muka hitam itu, " Aominecchi mesum-ssu ! Yang benar itu ' menyentuh sensual kulit putih salju itu '-ssu... "

" Sama saja-nanodayo! " Kepala kuning digeplak dengan gulungan majalah oleh si megane. " Bahkan itu lebih mesum lagi-nanodayo! Mayuzumi, aku tak menyangka kau sebegitu nekatnya ingin melihat 'anu'-nanodayo! " Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya sekaligus menutup wajahnya yang memerah. Perkataannya itu malah menambah kesan ambigu di benak masing – masing.

" Jangan asal menuduh oi! Lagian nista banget sih pikiran kalian! Aku belum selesai bicara, dengerin orang lain ngomong sampai akhir dulu dong! " Mayuzumi jelas tidak terima ketika dituduh yang tidak – tidak (walau ia memang pernah memikirkan hal itu). Ia menggebrak meja, secara tidak langsung meminta agar semua orang yang terkait diam dan tidak berbicara apa pun dulu.

Hening menguasai keadaan.

" Jangan menyela lagi. Begini runtutannya penjelasannya, pertama - tama Kuroko akan bersembunyi dan menunggu Akashi untuk memakan masakannya. Kedua, di pertengahan kegiatan makan Akashi, Kuroko akan menghampiri dan mengajaknya untuk berbicara. Dengan itu, Akashi dapat dicegat dan mereka bisa bertemu tanpa harus saling menghindari lagi. Terakhir, Kuroko akan berbicara baik – baik dan viola, happy ending.. " Mayuzumi memandangi satu persatu ekspresi wajah orang – orang di depannya, berharap ada yang menanggapi dan _ngeh_ dengan idenya.

Oh.

 _Yaelah._ Ternyata rencana gitu doang.

" Ng... Intinya, Kuro-chin akan mencegat Aka-chin ketika Aka-chin tengah lengah alias saat dia sedang makan, begitu ? " Tanggapan malas dilontarkan, tangan si pemilik suara saat ini beralih mengambil coklat batangan di sakunya. Mayuzumi mengangguk.

" Lalu apa gunanya Kuroko-cchi memakai baju mengundang begitu-ssu ? " Kise tak habis pikir dengan ide sederhana itu. Mudah sekali, tapi apa hubungannya dengan apa yang dikenakan oleh si surai langit ?

" Tentu saja ada maksudnya. Bukan tidak mungkin jika Akashi akan langsung kabur, jadi Kuroko harus memakai celana pendek agar ia bisa berlari lebih cepat dan bisa mencegat Akashi. " Mayuzumi menjelaskan dengan lancar, tapi entah kenapa dibalik kata – katanya itu seperti tersembunyi maksud tertentu. Kuroko yang akan berperan melaksanakan misi mendadak mengerutkan dahi, " Tapi kenapa harus memakai kemeja ? Bukannya akan lebih luwes jika aku memakai kaos biasa ? "

" Aku memiliki intuisi tersendiri, Kuroko. Ikuti saja kata – kataku, ini juga berpengaruh pada kesuksesan misi. Lagipula hal itu juga mengurangi kemungkinan Akashi untuk kabur. " Para kisedai mendadak mengangguk membenarkan. Pemuda lolicon itu diam – diam menunjukan senyum misterius, membuat Kuroko heran sendiri.

Benar - benar mencurigakan.

" Ah, kalau boleh aku ingin minta tolong Kuroko. Bisa kau pinjamkan aku laptopmu ? Ada yang mau kuperiksa di flashdisk ini. "

Sebuah flashdisk berada digenggaman editor. Kuroko hanya melirik sekilas, kemudian mengangguk dan beranjak dari sofa. " Laptopku ada di kamar. Biar kuambilkan, Mayuzumi-kun."

Yang disebut namanya kembali menunjukan wajah datar sekaligus mengangguk. Sepeninggalan Kuroko, Midorima melirik tajam ke arah Mayuzumi " Aku tahu pasti ada maksud terselubung dari rencanamu itu-nanodayo. Apa maksudmu membuat Kuroko memakai baju itu ?-nanodayo " Kacamata kembali dibetulkan, yang dituduh hanya terkekeh kecil.

" Percaya tidak percaya, seleraku sama dengan Akashi. Aku yakin Akashi akan senang. " Mayuzumi memasukkan kembali flashdisk di tangan ke dalam saku celana. Kagami berdecih menyadari, " Aku merasa kau menjadi sama liciknya dengan Akashi saat ini. Kau kerasukan ? Ngomong – ngomong, tumben sekali kau mau membantu Kuroko berbaikan dengan Akashi. Kupikir kau akan menolak. "

Mayuzumi berdengus. " Mungkin refleks. Hanya saat ini saja aku akan membantu, dan jangan samakan aku dengan setan merah itu, Kagami Taiga. " Tas kecil diraih, si iris kelam mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya " Aku akan pulang, ini sudah sore. Mungkin Akashi akan segera pulang. "

" Loh, Mayuzumi-kun tidak jadi pinjam ? " Kuroko yang baru sampai memandang datar editor bejatnya yang mulai beranjak ke arah pintu depan. Mayuzumi hanya tersenyum tipis, " Maaf, tidak jadi Kuroko. Aku harus segera pulang, lagipula kau harus bersiap – siap dengan misimu nanti. "

Tanpa diketahui Mayuzumi, Kuroko hampir ingin melempar laptopnya ke kepala abu - abu itu.

Menyadari adanya kode ringan, Midorima mulai membenah diri. " Aku juga akan pulang, Murasakibara, kau juga jangan sampai ketinggalan kereta. "

" Eh ? Padahal aku belum melepas rindu dengan Kuro-chin dan bertemu Aka-chin... " Tatapan galak dilayangkan oleh penggemar oha-asa di sampingnya, Murasakibara memilih mengalah " Baiklah.. Aku juga akan pulang, Mido-chin. "

Kagami yang mulai memahami alur juga ikut bersuara " Kami juga akan pulang! Ayo Aomine, Kise! "

" Hah ? Terserah lah... "

" Eh ? Tidak mau-ssu! Aku masih ingin di sini! Aku ingin lihat Kuroko-cchi memakai kem─mmng! " Mulut ember sontak dibekap oleh Kagami. Wajah kesal plus pelototan semua orang terkecuali Kuroko menghiasi penglihatan iris madu miliknya. Aomine lantas mengalihkan perhatian si _baby blue_ " Kami pulang dulu, Tetsu. Jangan lupa kunci pintunya ya.. "

" Ah, Haik.. Aomine-kun. " Kuroko mengindahkan tatapan meminta tolong dari model berisik yang masih dibekap oleh Kagami. Semua sudah mulai beranjak keluar, satu persatu mulai mengucapkan tanda perpisahan.

" Jaa, Kuroko! Kapan – kapan kita makan di Maji Burger seperti dulu ya! "

"Bye - bye, Kuro-chin .. Titip salamku pada Aka-chin."

" Bukannya aku peduli atau apa, tapi kusarankan agar kau segera makan yang banyak. Jaa ne. "

" Sampai jumpa lagi, Kuroko. Siap – siap dengan deadline selanjutnya, kau harus memenuhi nutrisimu mulai dari sekarang. "

"Mmmmm, MMMNNGGG! MMMMMFFT! (Bye, Kuroko-cchi! Lepaskan aku-ssu!)"

Kuroko hanya tersenyum lembut dan melambaikan tangan ketika melihat teman – temannya mulai menjauh (Kise sendiri masih diseret oleh Kagami dengan dibantu oleh Aomine). Setelah temannya mulai tidak terlihat, Kuroko segera masuk dan bersiap untuk melaksanakan rencana malam ini.

" Dimulai darimana ya...? "

.

.

.

Kelopak mata itu mulai mengerjap, tangan refleks menggosok mata dan otak mulai menganalisa tentang apa yang tengah terjadi. Jiwanya lambat laun mulai memenuhi tubuh, membuat kesadarannya kembali sepenuhnya. Akashi ingat, ia tertidur di meja kantornya ketika ia disibukkan dengan berbagai runtutan pekerjaan. Ah, masih sempatnya ia tertidur ditengah kegiatannya.

Matanya melirik jam tangan, pukul 08.54. Gawat, ia bisa – bisa terlambat pulang.

Dengan semangat'45, tangannya mulai jeli mengetik kembali berbagai macam kata di Microsoft word tanpa henti. Berbekal niat ingin segera pulang dan tak lupa berdoa memohon agar pekerjaannya cepat selesai, Akashi melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti sejenak.

Tinggal 5 lembar lagi, sikat habis!

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, Kuroko sudah berpakaian seperti yang dianjurkan oleh Mayuzumi Chihiro itu. Sangsi sih, tapi saran yang (menurut Kisedai) baik itu harus ia hargai. Kini ia memakai apron, digunakan sebagai pelindung diri ketika ia memasak seperti saat ini. Menu yang dibuatnya untuk makan malam berbahan dasar tofu semua, mulai dari sup tofu, tofu daging cingcang, Mapo tofu, _spicy_ tofu, hingga siomay tofu pun dibuatnya.

Sepertinya ia benar – benar ingin menyogok Akashi dengan makanan kesukaannya.

Jangan menatapku seram begitu, Kuroko.

Setelah selesai, ia beranjak ke ruang tamu untuk menunggu kekasihnya pulang. Jam dinding menunjukan pukul 9 kurang 5 menit, ia akan bersabar menunggu sambil menonton televisi. Walaupun ia yakin hari ini tidak ada siaran yang bagus untuk ditonton.

Tiba – tiba Kuroko merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa. Apa dewa Hipnos sedang menghampirinya sehingga ia merasa ingin segera tertidur ? Efek dari kurangnya waktu tidur baru berdampak saat ini. Tidak, Kuroko tidak ingin tidur. Ia masih harus menunggu Akashi.

Namun, sekeras apa pun keinginan Kuroko, ia masih kalah dengan godaan diri menuju alam mimpi...

...Dan 10 menit kemudian, Kuroko telah dipastikan tertidur di atas sofa dengan televisi masih menyala.

.

.

.

Akashi keluar dari mobil sport merahnya. Jam 09.47. Ia terlambat pulang. Padahal biasanya ia pulang sekitar jam 8 sampai tepat jam 9 malam. Ia yakin kekasih imutnya sudah tidur lelap di kamar. Niat baikan langsung hilang akibat keteledorannya. Tidak, Akashi tidak salah. Ia tidak pernah salah, tadi itu ada perubahan teknis mendadak saja kok.

Ngeles aja terus, Seijurou... Ngeles aja...

Manik heterochrome itu tertutup sejenak, untuk kesekian kalinya ia menghela nafas berat. Duh.. Cobaan oh cobaan, mengapa ia harus mengalami hal ini ? Ia rindu dibelai, bermanja – manja, memeluk, bahkan mencium Tetsuya-nya. Bahkan 'hukuman manis' untuk si surai biru juga belum terlaksana.

Sambil berusaha menerima kenyataan, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu apartemen. Dibukanya pintu itu setelah kunci dimasukkan, kemudian melepas sepatu dan mengucapkan 'tadaima' walau ia yakin tak ada yang akan menjawabnya.

Samar – samar ia seperti mendengar suara gemerisik, seperti siaran televisi. Siapa yang menonton televisi jam segini ? Tetsuya memangnya belum tidur ? Atau ada maling yang tengah memasuki rumahnya dan menyempatkan diri menonton siaran malam ?

Maling mana ada yang nonton televisi di rumah korbannya, Akashi...

Dengan santai tapi mengendap – endap, ia mengintip melalui celah pintu (yang kebetulan) terbuka sedikit. Yang ada di jangkauan matanya saat ini adalah meja tempat rangkaian pigura fotonya disusun, televisi yang menampilkan siaran humor, dan beberapa sofa dengan kaki menyembul di samping salah satu sofa yang membelakanginya..

.. Tunggu, kaki siapa itu ?

Akashi mendekat tanpa membuat suara yang gaduh, diam – diam mengintip untuk mengetahui siapa yang berbaring (atau mungkin tertidur) di sofa rumahnya. Surai biru terlihat dan hembusan nafas yang teratur (menandakan respirasinya lancar) memasuki salah satu point analisa Seijurou saat ini. Kuroko Tetsuya sekarang tengah tertidur cantik dengan antengnya di depan mata.

Akashi Mendadak Bisu.

Wahai dewi elok, ketahuilah engkau telah menancapkan panah cinta untuk kesekian kalinya di hati iblis merah ini.

Secara perlahan, Akashi mendekatkan diri ke Kuroko yang masih tertidur lelap. Wajah manis (yang masih tidak menyadari kehadiran Akashi) itu dipandang lamat – lamat olehnya, memperhatikan keadaan sang kekasih yang sudah hampir 4 hari tidak ditemuinya. Rindu rasanya tidak melihat wajah tidur nan polos milik orang di depannya. Ingin langsung peluk dengan erat, tapi takut mengagetkan.

Tidak, jangan sampai kekasihnya semakin takut padanya.

Tangan putih dan dingin itu digenggam pelan, mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan untuk membuat si _baby blue_ merasa nyaman. Senyum sendu muncul di wajahnya, ah... Tubuh ringkih kekasihnya semakin kurus. Apa pola makannya menjadi semakin tidak teratur ? Apa – apaan dengan lingkar hitam di sekitar kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan iris sapphire itu ? Pipinya yang kenyal juga sedikit terlihat tirus, apa Kuroko juga kurang tidur seperti dirinya ?

Rasa bersalah muncul di hatinya. Ia tidak menyadari semua hal ini menyebabkan keadaan kekasihnya memburuk (tidak dipungkiri lagi dirinya juga merasakan hal yang sama). Harusnya ia tidak menjadi seorang pengecut. Seandainya ia berani bertanya saat itu. Seandainya ia tidak bersikap dingin seperti itu. Seandainya ia tidak mencoba menghindari kekasihnya. Seandainya ia lebih percaya dengan kekasihnya...

Di kepalanya penuh dengan kata 'perandaian'. Tapi mau bagaimanapun, semua sudah telanjur terjadi. Ia tidak bisa memutar kembali waktu dan mengubah semuanya. Akashi menyesal. Ia baru menyadari bahwa sikap dingin dari mereka berdua sama – sama menyakiti diri mereka satu sama lain. Lamunan dihilangkan, kemudian matanya sekali lagi melirik Kuroko yang masih tertidur pulas. Kecupan di dahi diberikan sekaligus elusan di rambut biru lembut itu.

" Maafkan aku Tetsuya... Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu.. Aku rindu padamu... "

Perkataan itu terus dilontarkan layaknya suara boneka yang rusak. Badan itu dipeluknya, mencoba melepas rasa lelah dan rindunya. Aroma vanilla di perpotongan leher dihisap, 4 hari terasa bagai 400 tahun lamanya bagi Akashi. Pelukan itu terasa ringan dan lembut, tidak berniat mengganggu Kuroko dalam tidurnya.

Biarlah orang mengatakannya berlebihan, dia memang sedang kangen setengah mati dengan malaikat tak bersayap ini.

Merasa ada pergerakan dari orang dipelukannya, Akashi kontan mengadahkan wajahnya. Sepertinya Kuroko mengalami mimpi buruk, buktinya dahinya mengerut dan mulutnya terus memanggil nama 'Sei-kun' berulang kali. Entah mau senang atau bingung, tangan itu semakin digenggam erat oleh Akashi seraya membisikan sebuah kalimat tepat di telinga Kuroko.

" Tenanglah, Aku disini... "

Ketenangan menghiasi wajah cantik itu. Perlahan, bulu mata lentik itu bergerak pertanda pemiliknya akan terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Bola sapphire itu mulai terlihat, mulut pucat itu terbuka ketika ia berhasil melihat orang yang menggenggam tangannya saat ini. Suara bak melodi milik Lorelei mengalun di telinga milik Akashi, sudah lama ia tidak mendengar suara itu memanggil namanya.

"... Seijurou-kun?"

" Tetsuya... " Akashi beranjak melepas genggaman, membiarkan Kuroko terbangun untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan mengamati sekitar. Kuroko menatap lawan bicara, merasa bingung. " Sei-kun sudah pulang ? Sekarang jam berapa ? Ah, Okaeri... "

Mantan kapten Rakuzan itu tersenyum lembut, kemudian membalas " Sekarang jam 10 kurang 5 menit, Tetsuya... Dan, iya, aku sudah pulang... "

Anggukan kecil dilakukan. Tanpa aba - aba mata biru itu mendadak terbelalak seperti baru mengingat sesuatu, kemudian tangannya beranjak menggenggam erat tangan si surai merah dan menatap langsung manik heterochrome itu yang sukses menciptakan tanda tanya besar dibenak Akashi akibat prilaku spontan dari Tetsuya-nya.

" Aku mencintai Sei-kun, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku demi sekretaris cantik itu... Jangan pergi... Kumohon " Mata itu memohon, genangan air mulai muncul dan siap menjadi air terjun di wajah mungil itu.

...

"Hah?"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Akashi menampakan wajah cengonya di depan orang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya bisa lanjut! QAQ *nari hula – hula***

 **Setelah menghadapi unprak berkepanjangan, mood lanjutin cerita akhirnya muncul T_T Maafkan aku bila updatenya bener – bener lama ;_;**

 **Setelah ini aku sungguh tidak tau bisa update atau tidak karena sebentar lagi aku akan menghadapi ujian sekolah ._. Tapi, selagi ada waktu, mungkin aku bisa publish secepatnya :'D**

 **Btw, konflik ini mungkin terlihat tidak ada habis – habisnya, tapi sepertinya chapter depan akan muncul adegan 'huwa – huwa' akakuro gitu *teriak salto* Maaf jika kalian dibuat penasaran banget, entah kenapa aku tidak mau kebenarannya cepat terungkap :'3 *dibanting***

 **Aku tidak sempat membalas review, tapi aku sangat berterima kasih pada :**

 **kawaii Nyanko**

 **Rizky307**

 **Hatsune Shinju**

 **LEAJ2530**

 **Atin350**

 **PreciousPanda**

 **Aziichi**

 **Terima kasih atas reviewnya X') Terima kasih untuk kalian yang mendukung dan berbaik hati membaca cerita absurd ini :') *sedot ingus***

 **Semoga cerita ini cukup menghibur ! ^^ jika boleh berkenan, mohon reviewnya :3**


	7. Chapter 7

Keadaan seakan membeku ratusan tahun, nyatanya waktu baru berjalan lima menit semenjak permohonan Kuroko yang tidak dimengerti oleh Akashi dikumandangkan.

"Hah ?"

Rahangnya terasa ingin lepas, tapi otaknya untuk kali ini benar - benar tidak mau diajak bekerja sama. Loadingnya luar biasa lama, barangkali kuota otaknya mau habis lantaran kebanyakan dibuat begadang untuk menutup gundah gulana.

Tapi satu hal yang pasti diketahui Akashi.

Kuroko Tetsuya **-nya** yang unyoeh sekarang mengibar tanda minta dikarungin.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 7 is ready!**

 **Happy Reading !**

.

.

.

.

Akashi ingin menutup mulutnya, serius. Melongo selama penantian satu chapter selanjutnya tidak bisa dikatakan sebentar (ditambah lagi authornya super kampret), walau di cerita dibuat hanya berjangka waktu beberapa menit, pegal rahangnya itu setara kuda – kuda delapan jam nonstop persis avatar yang belajar elemen api.

Pikirannya kini melalang buana, bernostalgia tapi bukan untuk mengenang. Memori yang lalu seperti digali secara paksa, mencoba menyambung – nyambungkan setiap kejadian untuk memahami titik yang dipermasalahkan oleh Tetsuya-nya.

Tetsuya begadang membuat novel, Tetsuya menerima ajakannya untuk tinggal bersama, laptop Tetsuya yang rusak karena terkena kopi, Tetsuya yang makan nasi goreng buatannya, Tetsuya yang bersemu karena gombalannya, Tetsuya yang tersenyum malu – malu ketika ia mencumbunya, Tetsuya yang berada di atasnya─

─tolong, tolong jangan kebablasan.

Tapi nihil, sejauh kodok jomblo di kolam pekarangan memandang, Akashi tidak pernah ingat atau tahu mengenai apa yang dimaksud Kuroko.

"Maksudmu apa, Tetsuya ?" Genggaman tangan dibalas, rasanya rindu juga dengan tangan selembut sutra ini. "Aku benar – benar tidak mengerti."

Niatnya sih modus elus – elus, logika Akashi tuh, tidak akan ada rasa kepuasan apabila belum menyentuh Kuroko minimal satu jam. Baik menyentuh secara 'normal' atau lebih dari kata 'normal'.

Itu khusus Akashi, hanya Akashi yang boleh menggunakan aturan mainnya sendiri dan tidak diperbolehkan siapa pun membuat plagiatnya. Kuroko Tetsuya itu sudah ada yang memiliki, tidak boleh dipublish, apalagi dibagi – bagi. Bukannya Akashi mau monopoli, tapi kan sudah seharusnya menjaga apa yang sudah dimiliki.

Lagipula hak kepemilikan kok mau – maunya diduplikat, dipikir kunci gembok berkarat yang sering raib di kantong celana.

"Kenapa …" Kuroko menundukkan kepala, matanya menyirat penuh luka. "Kenapa Sei-kun menjauhiku ? Apa Sei-kun membenciku ?"

Mustahil nak.

Total tiga pertanyaan, walau sebenarnya ada jutaan pertanyaan tak terjawab yang menghantam kepala, Kuroko rasa – rasanya tak kuasa melayangkan semuanya─ _dipikir sesi tanya jawab ?_

"Aku …" Kuroko masih merasa perlu bicara, "Aku tidak tahu apa salahku… Tapi kumohon, jangan berpaling .. A-a-aku …."

Pemuda mungil itu tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dirinya panik. Semua yang ia katakan merupakan improvisasi, mendadak, tidak direncanakan. Tahu – tahu hatinya sudah melayangkan berbagai macam kalimat yang belum disetujui benar oleh si otak, tapi dapat menyelundup mulus di bibirnya. Tepat ketika suatu kalimat terlintas di benaknya, wajahnya otomatis menunduk. Kepul asap dengan warna merah menghiasi wajah sang novelis. Mulutnya mulai bercicit, malunya sedang di tahap maximum.

"… Aku … Masih mencintai Sei-kun …"

DZING !

Peluru imajinasi menembus tepat di hati.

Akashi merasa hatinya baru diterbangkan ke puncak gunung Everest.

Sruk. " S-Sei … ?! "

Akashi memeluknya, setelah empat hari ia tidak berbicara bahkan menyentuh, kini Akashi jelas – jelas tengah memeluk Kuroko dengan erat.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa, aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk berpaling darimu Tetsuya."

Pelukan semakin dieratkan, Kuroko hanya terdiam mendengar bisikan tepat ditelinganya. Ah … berapa lama ia tidak mendengar suara ini ? Rasanya bertahun - tahun, Kuroko rindu suara ini, aroma mint ini, dan helaian merah ini.

( Mohon maaf mengganggu momen, kalian tidak bertemu selama empat hari, bukan empat tahun. )

"Tapi … Tapi sekretaris itu …" Kuroko memang merasa nyaman, tapi dadanya tetap terasa sesak. Pemuda biru langit itu tahu betul bahwa eratnya pelukan bukan faktor dari rasa sakitnya. Kedua tangan mungil mencoba mendorong pelan, setengah tidak rela menghindar penawar rindu. Namun pikiran berisi Akashi yang mungkin saja mendua dengan sekretaris pribadi masih melekat kuat diingatan, rasanya seperti ditampar dan ditusuk berulang kali.

Maaf saja, Kuroko juga termasuk satu dari sekian juta orang yang takut menghadapi kenyataan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksudmu, Tetsuya …" tidak berbeda dengan Kuroko, Akashi justru adalah manusia yang paling tidak ingin(baca:bisa) dipisahkan dengan sang kekasih. Dahi sang kaisar mengerut, matanya menyipit, menatap sedih. "Yang kutahu adalah seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu."

"Apa ?" Kuroko yang sedaritadi sudah berspekulasi buruk menatap pucat, rentetan perkiraan tiba – tiba berpusar di otaknya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan." Lanjut si emperor.

' _Bertanya ? Memastikan ? Maksudnya, bertanya apakah aku rela berpisah dengannya ? Atau memastikan aku sanggup diduakan ? Aku mengecewakan Sei-kun ?'_

Entah datang darimana prasangka buruk itu, yang pasti rasa optimis Kuroko Tetsuya terkuras sudah. Sifat keras kepala dan tidak menyerah entah telah minggat kemana hingga membuat Kuroko berada di titik dimana ia mencapai penghujung keputusasaan. Pesimis ekstrim.

"Sei-kun … Maaf bila aku memiliki kesalahan padamu, maaf … Tapi, aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa berpisah darimu … Aku tidak tahu apa aku mampu untuk diduakan … Aku tidak tahu, tidak tahu aku mampu atau … tidak."

Kuroko tiba -tiba menangis sejadi – jadinya, menutup wajah agar tidak terlihat oleh sang kekasih. Akashi langsung terkejut, kedua tangannya langsung memegang erat tangan Kuroko yang sibuk menutup diri.

"Astaga, Tetsuya ! Kenapa kau menangis ?" Akashi bukan bayi yang bilamana melihat bayi tetangga menangis maka ia akan ikut berteriak penuh atensi, tapi rasanya ia seperti dihantam berkali – kali. Dirinya terluka setiap melihat tetes air mata Kuroko berjatuhan, rasanya ia ingin ikut menangis merasakan kepedihan kekasihnya.

"Hiks, aku tidak tahu … Aku rasa tidak mampu … Hiks, tidak mampu …"

Sebenarnya dia itu kenapa ?!

Dalam hati Akashi memohon, ia rela bersabar tidak bertemu Kuroko bertahun – tahun, menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh, berjuang meski harus terluka, Akashi benar – benar ikhlas. Apa saja akan dia lakukan demi Kuroko walau harus melukai diri sendiri. Tapi tolong, tolong jangan sampai air mata Tetsuya-nya yang mengalir deras seperti ini. Satu tetes saja ia tak mampu menatap, apalagi macam tsunami begini.

"Tetsuya !" Panggil Akashi. "Dengarkan aku dulu ! Jangan menangis sayang … Kumohon jangan …"

"Sei-kun … Hiks, jangan tinggalkan aku ! Aku tahu aku egois──"

"Demi Tuhan Tetsuya, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu ! Kumohon jangan menangis !"

"Ta─Tapi, Sei-kun … Hiks, Sei-kun !"

"Apa, Tetsuya ? Apa ?"

"Sei-kun … Aku tahu Sei-kun akan anu … Aku takut … Hiks."

"Maksudmu apa, Tetsuya ?!"

"Sei-kun pasti nganu! Hiks, anu … Aku tidak mau kau pergi !"

"Tetsuya !"

"Sei-kun anu ! Anu !"

"Ap─"

"Anu !"

"Maks─"

"ANU !"

NGANU APA SIH.

"Nganu apa, Tetsuya ?" Akashi mencoba tenang walau tangannya gatal mencakar dinding, "Jelaskan padaku, aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun."

"Slruppp─hiks, Sei-kun akan─slurrppp meningga─slurrpp! sebentar."

Kuroko mengurut hidung sendiri, cairan yang enggan untuk didefinisikan keluar tanpa hambatan. "Sei─slrruppp─kun, tolong ambilkan tisu di meja sebelahmu. Ingusku keluar."

Lah.

Akashi menatap nano - nano. Ini anak masih sempatnya ngurus lendir.

Sudah begitu, rasanya ada yang aneh ketika Kuroko memanggilnya.

Apa tadi ? Selai sirup ?

Akashi berdengus, manut tanpa bertanya, tisu akhirnya diambil empat lembar kemudian diusap ke hidung Kuroko yang memerah.

"Biar aku sendiri."

"Ssst, aku saja yang lakukan."

Tingkah mereka serasa seperti seorang bapak mengelap anaknya yang cemot bersimbah dar─es krim di wajah. Walau terlihat kelewat mesra untuk analogi seperti itu, tetap saja intinya ada aura hangat penuh perhatian mengumbar kuat di area duo mini ini. Percakapan mereka seakan dilupakan sesaat, terlalu terbuai untuk dipengaruhi hal lain.

Tetsuya yang sedang dilap lembut mulai beranjak tenang, hidungnya fresh karena tidak tersumbat lagi. Akashi sendiri sedikit bernafas lega, sudah saatnya mendapat penjelasan yang ada.

"Jadi, Tetsuya." Akashi memulai, tisu dilempar tepat ke tempat sampah. Kuroko yang tadinya menunduk untuk renungan malam mendongak, Akashi melanjutkan. "Aku ingin bertanya."

Tes.

Tanpa komando, aliran air bening mengalir kembali di kedua permata biru.

Iris heterochrome pun langsung membulat lebar. "Tet─!"

PERCUMA DONG TISUNYA.

"Astaga, Tetsuya ! Kau menangis lagi !" Akashi tergopoh – gopoh, kali ini tangannya yang reflek menghentikan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti. "Sebegitu takutnya kah kau kutanya ?"

Sumpah untuk pertama kalinya Akashi melihat orang phobia ditanya, walau sebenarnya kebanyakan siswa juga takut ditunjuk guru untuk menjawab soal yang ditanya - tanya.

"Tetsuya." Akashi mempertegas suaranya. Ia lelah tersakiti oleh air mata Tetsuya-nya, reader juga lelah menanti akhir kesalahpahaman mereka yang tak jelas kapan datangnya. "Kumohon dengan sangat, apa yang membuatmu menangis ? Katakan padaku dengan jujur, aku tidak akan marah."─ _bahkan aku sudah tidak bisa marah padamu, Tetsuya. Aku tidak sanggup._

Kuroko sontak terdiam. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa, ia bingung harus memulai darimana.

"Aku … Berpikir bahwa Sei-kun telah menyukai orang lain …" Kuroko semakin menunduk, tidak kuasa melihat ekspresi kekasihnya sekarang. "Kupikir kau mulai menyukai sekretarismu, karena semenjak kau ditelpon kemarin, sikapmu berubah."

Angin lewat sempat menghiasi pendengaran di ruangan yang sunyi itu.

"Kau pikir aku selingkuh, Tetsuya ? Jadi kau pikir aku akan menduakanmu ?"

Akashi merasa seharusnya dirinya yang menangis sekarang juga.

Wajah pengusaha itu terlihat lelah, tidak mengerti dan tidak sanggup mengerti. Kemudian menghela nafas gusar dan berkata. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu, tapi tolong dipikir lagi Tetsuya. Bagaimana bisa aku selingkuh dengan sekretarisku, jika sebelumnya aku terus berada di sampingmu dan memberi seluruh cintaku padamu ? Bagaimana mungkin sifatku bisa berubah dalam kurun waktu sehari hanya karena telepon dari dia ?"

Kuroko mengerjap matanya, kepikiran.

Secara logika, itu ada benarnya juga.

Duh, kan malu.

"Tapi …" Kuroko Tetsuya adalah orang yang paling keras kepala, tapi bukan berarti dia menolak rasa lega yang menguasai hatinya sekarang.

"Dan mungkin ini juga salahku yang tidak memberitahumu." Akashi memegang semakin erat tangan kanan Kuroko, menatapnya dalam. " Sekretarisku, Alex, sudah menikah. Bahkan sudah memiliki anak, untuk apa aku selingkuh dengan tante – tante itu ? Lagipula, hanya Tetsuya yang kucinta."

Tangan bak porselen dikecup mesra, wajah Kuroko mulai memerah kentara.

"Lalu …" Kuroko bernafas lega, namun masih memandang penuh kebingungan. "Kenapa Sei-kun marah dan dingin padaku ?"

"…"

Para hadirin yang budiman maupun budimin.

Selamat datang di babak final permasalahan.

"..." Akashi tarik nafas, sudah tiba saat dimana jantungnya harus dipaksa tabah, emosi ditahan sedemikian rupa, dan nafsu ditekan sebejat apa pun caranya.

Akashi hanya butuh penjelasan, tidak peduli bahwa fakta yang mendera bisa jadi menusuk mental dan akal sehat.

"Itulah yang akan kutanyakan." Pandangan sang kaisar mulai ke tahap paling serius, pemuda biru langit seakan – akan merasa dirinya kini berada di pengadilan hidup dan matinya.

"Tetsuya." Akashi memberi jeda, sejujurnya hati juga bergemuruh ketakutan akan kenyataan. "Aku melihatmu berciuman dengan Chihiro … Bisa kau jelaskan hal itu ?"

" … "

Alis si biru sontak mengerut.

"Katakan sejujurnya, aku tak akan marah."

"…"

Keadaan menjadi sunyi senyap.

"Tetsuya."

"…"

"… Tetsuya ?"

"…"

"Hoi !"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Wah, barusan ada dua nyamuk melintas.

"…"

"Kuroko Tetsuya ?!"

"..."

Yang ditanya masih belum menunjukkan tanda - tanda akan menjawab.

"Tetsuya ?" Akashi memanggil lagi, sudah sekitar lima menit terlewati menunggu nyamuk lew─menunggu Kuroko menjawab.

"…"

Kuroko masih terdiam, memandang kosong.

"Kau tidak apa – apa ? Hei, Tetsuya !"

"…"

Kuroko masih tidak bergeming, kendati dikhawatirkan berhenti bernafas juga.

"Tetsuya !"

"…"

Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab, tidak ada binar di matanya. Akashi mulai berkeringat, pembaca juga sudah siap golok karena penulis memperpanjang dialog seenak jidat.

"Tetsuya, kenapa kau──"

─── _Diam, tanpa~ kata. Kau seolah~ jenuh, padakuu~. Ku~ingin, kau biiiicara. Katakan saja apa~ salahkuu~. Sungguh aku, tak mengerti, apa yan─Tut*_

Ponsel merah lekas dimatikan, suasana tidak mendukung untuk menjawab telfon. Akashi pakai acara lupa ganti lagu nada dering pula.

"Sei-kun …"

Kuroko akhirnya berbicara. Tangan mungil itu menarik ujung kemeja sang kekasih, watados dan ternyata dipastikan masih bisa bernafas. "Aku baru saja mencoba mengingat, tapi aku tidak merasa pernah mencium Mayuzumi-kun. Sei-kun menduga itu darimana ?"

Mengingat ?

"Barusan ini kau apa ?"

"Mencoba mengingat."

"Barusan ini ?"

"Hm."

"Ketika diam tadi ?"

Kuroko mengangguk, enggan membuang suara untuk pertanyaan retoris.

Akashi mengerjap mata, jadi penyebab mata ikan mati Kuroko tadi itu karena orangnya sendiri sedang menjelajah kenangan ? Alam bawah sadar ? Melewati paradoks ? Memilah memori ?

Akashi tak habis pikir.

Cara macam apa itu.

"… Tetsuya, aku melihatmu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri." Pemuda merah melotot seakan sedang serius, Kuroko malah membayangkan wajah pak Tarno yang sedang melawak. "Kau dengan si─bangsatjahanamloliconakut─Chihiro itu berciuman ketika kalian lalai kutinggalkan sendiri untuk menelpon sekretarisku, sepulang kita ke taman bermain empat hari yang lalu."

Kuroko menerka – nerka, apa yang telah ia lakukan dengan editornya saat kejadian yang dimaksud (juga memperkirakan seberapa besar kebencian Akashi dengan makhluk abu – abu itu hingga memberi nama sebutan kelewat panjang tak mengenakan telinga bagian gendang.)

Sempat diam sebentar, Akashi berharap Kuroko tidak seperti tadi. Serius pemuda merah itu sempat mengira si biru mati suri, tega meninggalkannya lantaran lebih memilih bertemu vanilla milkshake di alam khayal ketimbang dirinya.

.

.

.

"Oalah, Sei-kun. Sing iku toh !"── _Ya ampun, Sei-kun. Yang itu ternyata !_

Kuroko berceletuk keras, mendadak logat jawanya kambuh.

"Sebenarnya begini──"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kembali ke empat hari sebelumnya yang cerah dengan background langit sore.**_

" _Ah, tunggu sebentar.." Akashi mendapat panggilan dari kantornya. Sontak si pemilik perusahaan besar Akashi ini pergi menjauh untuk mengangkat telepon, meninggalkan kedua insan itu terduduk diam. Secara tiba – tiba, Kuroko menoleh dan menghadap langsung ke Mayuzumi yang masih terdiam._

" _Mayuzumi-kun, aku ingin minta tolong padamu .."_

 _Mayuzumi yang mengusap mata (bukan karena kelilipan, ia tengah menghapus jejak air mata mengingat wajah Akashi yang kelewat horror di rumah hantu tadi), menoleh dengan tatapan tanda tanya._

" _Ada apa──dan lagi, kenapa wajahmu jadi orang cina begitu ? Matamu mendadak sipit."_

 _Perkataannya memang begitu, tapi dalam hati luar biasa menahan nafsu buat mencubit kedua pipi tembem novelis unyu ini._

" _Enak saja, orang jepang matanya juga ada yang sipit." Sebagai anak baik hati, Kuroko diajari untuk tidak bersikap diskriminasi. "Tolong tiup mataku, kelilipan nih."_

' _Dikira minta dicium.' Kalau Akashi dengar, pasti Mayuzumi dirajam ratusan kali._

" _Yaudah, sini – sini." Mayuzumi mendekat, kemudian meniup pelan bulu – bulu lentik di mata Kuroko."Sudah belum ?"_

" _Sudah, mungkin." Matanya dikucek pelan. "Coba tiup lagi sedikit."_

 _Mayuzumi mendekat lagi, berharap kali ini matanya tidak dicongkel raja iblis lantaran berani melihat wajah rupawan malaikat dengan jarak yang sangat dekat._

 _Tolong, niat Mayuzumi tuh lagi baik – baiknya._

 _Mata sebelah kanan yang menjadi korban pasir bertebangan dikedip – kedipkan, mulai terasa membaik. Namun Mayuzumi tidak menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kuroko, melainkan menunduk dan mengamati wajah si itik biru lamat – lamat._

" _Ng … Ada apa, Mayuzumi-kun ?"_

" _Hm …" Entah kenapa mata si abu – abu ini melotot, seakan – akan sedang mengamati benda setara tungau._

 _Wajahnya semakin mendekat, tangan kanannya mulai menyentuh pipi kiri Kuroko._

 _Merasa ada yang tidak benar, Kuroko baru ingin membela diri. "Mayuzumi-ku─"_

" _Nah !" Mayuzumi terlihat takjub, seakan – akan menemukan jawaban perbandingan trigonometri. Telunjuk kirinya menyentuh daerah hidung Kuroko, mengelus kecil lalu menunjuk apa yang ditemukan tepat di depan iris sapphire, tanpa mengurangi jarak di antara mereka._

" _Kukira komedo, Kuroko. Ternyata serpihan abu hitam." Wajah yang berbicara itu datar, tapi matanya berbinar. "Dugaanku salah, padahal wajahmu sering berminyak."_

 _Mengabaikan jarak mereka yang cukup ambigu, Kuroko jelas tak terima. "Dusta, wajahku tuh bersih."_

 _Mayuzumi──entah sengaja atau tidak──mendekat sedikit dan memperhatikan wajah Kuroko lebih detail untuk mencari pembuktian. "Serius, Kuroko. Wajahmu tuh bermi──ah, kau mengingatkanku dengan Takao. Rambutnya rada klimis begitu."_

 _Kuroko tersulut emosi. "Penipu, wajahku-tidak-berminyak."_

 _Adegan tatap – tatapan terjadi selayaknya rival yang masing – masing mengibar bendera tanda perang._

" _Kata Sei-kun wajahku putih bersih, lagipula aku pakai sabun bayi merk─" Kuroko memundurkan kepalanya, mata kiri mendadak terkena benda asing. "Aduh, kok kelilipan lagi, tolong tiup mataku, Mayuzumi-kun."_

 _Mayuzumi terkesiap, secara bersamaan kedua matanya juga terkena sedikit debu. Dengan terburu – buru, ia mengucek sembarangan. Hasilnya, cukup membaik meski masih agak susah membuka mata. Menghiraukan keadaan penglihatannya yang belum cukup jelas, Mayuzumi memilih untuk membantu Kuroko terlebih dahulu._

" _Sini." Mayuzumi menarik bahu Kuroko, ia kurang bisa melihat dengan baik hingga wajahnya mendekat lebih daripada sebelumnya untuk memperjelas bayangan di hadapan. Mata Kuroko ditiup, lalu wajahnya yang persis menghadap baby blue langsung melotot bertanya. "Sudah belum ? Matamu agak merah. Kalau perih, bisa jadi iritasi. Nanti ke dokter sekalian saja, matamu itu bekal untukmu menulis."_

" _Uh, yang kiri, bukan kanan." "Roger."_

" _Hmm." Kuroko hanya mengedipkan matanya berkali – kali. "Sudah tidak apa, terima kasih."_

 _Pemuda abu – abu itu memundurkan kepalanya, "Huft, kok bisa matamu rawan kelilipan. Aduh, mataku kena pula. Debu disini sebesar apa sih, lebih baik kau pakai kacamata sekalian untuk jaga - jaga."_

" _Itu tidak ada pengaruhnya, Mayu─"_

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

" _Ah, Sei-kun.. Kau sudah kembali ?" Kuroko langsung menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar derap langkah yang dikenalnya terdengar. Permata sapphire yang berbinar berubah menjadi bingung ketika pemuda merah itu menatapnya aneh, lalu mendingin._

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

"Kejadiannya kurang lebih seperti itu."

Kuroko melipat televisi imajiner, menerangkan kenyataan yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu. Akashi yang mendengar dan membayangkan kejadian dari sudut pandang Kuroko pun hanya terdiam kaku. Mulutnya mengeluarkan bayangan putih penuh abstrak.

"Serius, Tetsuya ?"

Akashi masih belum bisa menerima.

"Serius, Sei-kun. Triplerius." Karena doublerius sudah dipakai di chapter sebelumnya.

"Serius mampus ?"

"Iya."

"Ciyus ?"

"Ciyus."

"Miapah."

Kuroko ingin headbang di tempat, tren itu sudah lewat tolong.

"Beneran, Sei-kun."

Nyatanya, perkataan itu tidak didengar oleh pemuda jelmaan iblis merah tersebut.

"Tolong dikondisikan, Tetsuya. Bercandamu keterlaluan."

Yang dikondisikan itu harusnya wajahmu, Akashi. Ngga pantes bingit.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Sei-kun tidak percaya padaku ?" Kuroko menatap tajam, terluka juga kok omongannya dikira humor gadungan. Tau tidak sih kalau fitnah itu lebih kejam daripada fitness ?

Akashi sendiri kini mencoba memilah, menerima, mencoba mengkaji ulang dari chapter sebelumnya hingga sekarang.

Jadi alasan mereka enggan bertemu, penyebab kesalahpahaman beruntut tragedi rindu maut, asal muasal konflik kerenggangan hubungan sekitar tujuh tahun, berawalnya puasa empat hari tanpa saling menyentuh, semua siksaan lahir batiniah itu hanyalah karena debu ?

Sekali lagi──debu ?!

DEBU ?!

'Aku tanpamu butiran debu sih iya !' Tangis Akashi dalam hati.

Melihat sang kekasih yang terdiam seribu bahasa, Kuroko memilih untuk bersuara, "Jadi, Sei-kun bertingkah seperti ini karena──eh ?"

Pemuda mungil itu dipeluk erat──sangat erat. Seakan – akan jika dilepas barang sebentar, Kuroko akan raib dari dunia dalam sekejap mata. Pipi sang absolut sibuk digesek – gesekan ke helaian halus _baby blue,_ Akashi rindu aroma ini, rindu dengan halusnya rambut ini, rindu dengan kehangatan ini.

Akashi merutuk dalam hati, merasa bodoh setengah mati.

"Tetsuya …" Bisik Akashi tepat di telinganya. "Maafkan aku … Maaf karena aku telah melakukan hal bodoh."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Akashi merasa menyesal.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian, tidak akan mengkhianatimu, tidak akan melepasmu, tidak akan berpikiran konyol lagi tentangmu, tidak akan ... Aku mencintaimu terlalu dalam, Tetsuya … terlalu jauh hingga aku enggan berbalik apalagi kembali."

Kuroko merasakan bahu orang yang memeluknya bergetar.

"Aku sempat takut, Tetsuya …" Wajah rupawan itu menyusup ke leher, mengendus dan mengecup. "Takut setengah mati, membayangkan kau berciuman dengan orang lain. Aku takut kau berpaling, takut kau akan pergi meninggalkanku. Tetsuya, aku sadar tidak cukup sempurna untukmu."

Akashi Seijurou, seorang pengusaha ternama besar sepanjang sejarah dengan latar belakang baik dan kekayaan tak ternilai serta merta selalu menang atas segalanya di dunia ini, merendah diri dan mengaku tidak sempurna di hadapan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tangan pucat itu membalas pelukan, mencengkram kemeja bagian punggung kekasih. Mengelus pelan, menenangkan. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Sei-kun. Kau tahu itu."

"Aku tahu, aku mutlak." Iris heterochrome itu menatap sendu. "Tapi kau tahu, rasa takutku mengalahkan semuanya. Aku panik dan khawatir, di sisi lain aku juga mengira kau membenciku karena sikapku yang kekanak – kanakan."

Surai biru itu bergerak, menggeleng.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membenci, Sei-kun." Satu aliran kecil mengalir dari pelupuk kanan. "Aku juga merasa takut, Sei-kun. Takut kau pergi memilih orang lain."

"Kau juga seharusnya tahu aku tidak akan melakukan itu."

"Alasannya sama denganmu, Sei-kun."

"Ini kali kedua aku merasa takut."

"Yang pertama ?"

"Ketika aku masih di pelukan ibuku."

Kuroko setia mendengar, tidak membalas karena tahu orang yang memeluknya akan bercerita.

"Ketika aku masih merasakan kehangatan ibuku, aku merasa sangat nyaman sekaligus takut. Bagaimana jika aku tak bisa merasakan sentuhan itu lagi ? Tak bisa bertemu dengan ibuku tersayang ?"

Pandangan delima itu terpaut jauh ke dalam kenangan.

"Dan di saat aku benar – benar kehilangannya, aku merasa sudah mati." Binar itu tertutup kelopak mata, kemudian membuka sedikit untuk melanjut. "Delapan tahun yang lalu, aku melihatmu berjalan dengan tenang di bawah terpaan bunga sakura. Aku benar – benar sudah terperangkap, Tetsuya. Aku sudah jatuh padamu dan tidak sudi membiarkanmu bersama orang lain."

"Nyatanya sekarang, aku lebih takut kau benar – benar pergi. Takut kau tidak bahagia denganku. Takut kau membenciku." Akashi tersenyum kecil. "Semua itu membuatku hancur, bahkan aku lupa bagaimana sifatku seharusnya."

"Ya." Kuroko hanya pasang papan bundar tanda setuju dalam hati. "Sei-kun seperti monster, aku tidak menyangka Sei-kun akan salah paham padaku. Padahal biasanya kalo ada yang mendekat, pasti langsung kau bantai."

"Seharusnya …" Akashi menjeda. "Di saat itu fokus utamaku adalah mempertimbangkan kebahagiaanmu Tetsuya, juga mencari tahu bagaimana dan apa hubunganmu dengan si editor itu. Entah kenapa aku kalut, ingin bacok si abu itu tapi takut kau semakin membenciku. Selama kita tidak bertemu, hanya itu yang kupikirkan."

"Hentikan kata 'benci'… Aku tidak suka kata itu, dimana kenyataannya aku tidak membencimu."

"Hm." Akashi hanya bergumam, kepalanya terlalu nyaman di bahu mungil. " Tapi sekarang aku berpikir, bahkan jika kau memang akan pergi, aku akan menahanmu. Aku tidak akan bertindak konyol lagi. Kau dengar Tetsuya ? Perkataanku absolut dan kau tidak boleh pergi. Kau akan kubuat jatuh cinta padaku berkali – kali hingga amnesia dengan kata bosan."

"Tadi kau merenung penuh sesal dan sekarang menjadi egois," Kuroko terkikik geli, mulai tersenyum. "Apa kau anak kecil ?"

"Tidak, aku adalah pria yang memasuki masa kawin."

"Hentikan. Jangan menggerakan dagumu seperti itu, Sei-kun. Geli."

"Biar. Ini sudah PW."

"Sei-kun manja."

"Aku kangen Tetsuya."

"Aku juga kangen, Sei-kun."

"Jangan biarkan orang lain menyentuh wajahmu."

"Jangan memendam kegelisahanmu."

"Jangan berduaan dengan orang lain."

"Jangan menjauhiku karena cemburu."

"Tetsuya suka aku cemburu."

"Siapa bilang, aku tidak suka Sei-kun menjauhiku."

"Aku juga tidak suka itu."

"Aku sayang Sei-kun."

"Hanya sayang ?"

"Lalu ?"

"Maunya cinta."

"Cinta Kuya ?"

Akashi melepas pelukan, lalu menatap Kuroko kesal. "Tetsuya."

Kuroko tertawa pelan, lalu mengelus surai merah itu lembut. "Bercanda, Sei-kun."

Mata setenang air itu menyorot dalam, menghipnotis pandangan lawan dengan luapan kehangatan. Begitu membahagiakan, begitu menghanyutkan. Senyum kecil tak luput ditunjukkan, tambahan semu merah seperti blush on alami menempel lekat di pipi. Akashi ingin mengklaim ke dunia bahwa ia sudah menemukan titisan dari khayangan di bumi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sei-kun."

DZING !

Peluru versi kedua sukses dihantamkan ke hati sang kaisar merah.

Kokoro Akashi tuh lama – lama ngga kuat diginiin. Efeknya seperti listrik mengalir di aliran darah, full seluruh tubuh tanpa terkecuali. Menyebar ke semua saraf hingga ke ujung – ujungnya. Rasa sengatan itu membuat hatinya doki doki suru, wajahnya memanas, dan bersyukur masih bisa menikmati hidup. Sekonyong – konyongnya ganja yang disinyalir membawa kebahagiaan luar biasa, cinta yang ia rasakan lebih dari cukup untuk bisa diungkapkan kata – kata.

Tak ternilai.

"Oh ya," Kuroko seperti baru mengingat, pelukan direnggang sedikit. "Aku tadi memasak macam – macam makanan kesukaan Sei-kun."

Kuroko bukannya mengingat rencana tentang penyogokan makanan ke kekasihnya loh ya.

Mantan _phantomsixthman_ itu lantas beranjak berdiri, berbalik pergi ke arah meja makan.

"Sei-kun mau coba ? Aku──"

BRUK.

Kalimat Kuroko terpotong bersamaan dengan tangannya yang ditarik hingga ia jatuh dan berbaring di sofa. Lengkap dengan siluman singa merah yang menerkam di atasnya.

"Sei-kun ?"

Itik biru masih belum menyadari alarm tanda bahaya.

Kedua tangan si mungil terkunci oleh tangan kiri kekasihnya. Badannya yang terbaring tertimpa, kaki kanan si merah berada di antara kedua kaki yang jenjang. Jelas sedang dihadang agar tak bisa kemana – mana. Jika mempertanyakan tangan kanan tuan muda ada dimana, tangan lucknut itu sedang bermesraan dengan leher korban.

"Tetsuya … kau … berniat mengundang ?"

Telunjuk kanan itu mengelus erotis, menyusuri leher, dada, dagu, pipi, kemudian bibir yang basah. Iris belang itu menatap lapar, kalau sedang tidak jaga image mungkin akan ada aliran liur di mulut Akashi.

Jangan salah, emperornya sudah menatap ganas tubuh molek itu dari awal pelukan.

"Apa──ngh."

Kaki kanan itu hanya dimajukan tiga senti, namun cukup membuat Kuroko mengerang. Telunjuk kanan yang sempat mengelus bibir delima itu dijilat oleh sang pemilik, menggoda.

"Aku suka yang kau pakai." Kancing kemeja dilepas, kedua, ketiga, dan keempat. Menyisakan satu kancing paling bawah yang awet menyatu, namun cukup mengekspos perut datar layak kecupan.

"Tetsuya ..."

Kuroko terengah – rengah, wajahnya menunjuk semu paling merah sepanjang keseharian. Itik biru ini memang paling tak kuasa menerima sentuhan pelan namun mematikan yang menggerayangi tubuhnya. Celana pendek itu diaku cukup longgar, sehingga ketika kaki kirinya terlipat ke atas(mencoba membela diri), pahanya yang mulut terpampang dengan jelas.

Mata predator jelas tidak melewatkan seinci pun bagian tubuh mangsanya.

"Hei, Tetsuya …"

Akashi berbisik seduktif, tangan kanannya beralih mengelus paha putih di sampingnya.

"Tagihan janjimu akan dilunasi sekarang juga."

Kuroko terkesiap, berniat menolak sebelum titah tanda penghakiman mengalun mutlak. Membuatnya bungkam.

"Kau tidak berhak menolak, karena ini melewati masa kontrak."

Bibir itu dijilat, mencoba rasa pembuka.

"Ciciplah kerinduan kekasih egois sepertiku, Tetsuya. Akashi Seijurou sebagai pemegang hak kuasa akan melaksanakan hukuman yang tertunda."

Bisikan itu selayaknya godaan iblis yang paling manis.

"Selamat menikmati."

Bibir itu menyeringai, pemuda di bawah hanya menunduk pasrah. Menggigil karena angin nakal melewati seluk titik paling sensitif.

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya tahu, seharusnya ia mendoakan Akashi Seijurou terbentur dan amnesia saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AKHIRNYA ASTAGA AKHIRNYA ! /udah woi**

 **Ampun, saya mohon ampun karena sudah menelantarkan cerita ini. Pokoknya saya mohon maaf sebesar - besarnya pada reader yang (syukur2) berkenan membaca cerita ini. Saya benar - benar berterima kasih. Saya tidak menyangka banyak yang suka cerita pertama ini. Daku terharu, serius terharu sangat:') *peluk Tetsuya* /digorokAkashi**

 **Awalnya saya ingin menggunakan alasan 'komedo' sebagai dalang si abu kelam main modus deket2 ke wajah Kuroko, namun hal itu langsung saya ubah karena saya takut dirajam Akashi dan fans2nya karena telah mefitnah dan menistakan ke'moeh'an Kuroko sepanjang masa. (walau tetap dipakai) /tolongtaruhgoloknya**

 **Yang mungkin penasaran mengapa saya telat (luar biasa hingga nyaris setahun), sebenarnya saya sudah menguak topik ini di cerita berjudul "Hampa". Alasan saya benar - benar memang sangat sederhana, tapi itulah kenyataan yang ada.**

 **Untuk yang tidak penasaran, silahkan loncati gemuruh lebay author di bawah ini.**

 **Alasanya hanya ada 2, Tugas dan kesalahan teknis.**

 **Saya ulangkan lagi, penyebab saya telat adalah tugas dan kesalahan teknis.**

 **Tugas saya menumpuk parah, baik akademik maupun ekstra atau pun organisasi. Untungnya saya tidak stress, tapi sebagai gantinya cerita - cerita saya mulai berdebu tanpa tersentuh berbulan - bulan.**

 **Sungguh saya mohon maaf.**

 **Alasan kedua, kesalahan teknis. Ini dia biang keladi saya enggan melanjut cerita ini (dan bahkan malah seenak udel membuat cerita baru.)**

 **Draft ini hilang.**

 **Untung ada kopiannya, tapi ketikan baru saya nyaris tak bersisa, hilang bersamaan dengan virus tak jelas asalnya sampai sekarang. Entah hidden atau apa, tapi cerita dan file video saya raib dari document dan download.**

 **Itu membuat saya pusing, walau mengaku tidak stress, jujur saya sebenarnya merasa tertekan. Saya sempat memilih lari, lebih fokus ke ide - ide baru yang secara brutal berseliweran di otak.**

 **Tapi teman - teman di sekitar (yang kagetnya ternyata juga pembaca) mendukung saya, menyemangati pula (bahkan ada yang mengancam). Review - review juga membuat saya luluh dan bimbang, saya sering membaca ulang untuk mengenang. Saya merasa bersalah, tapi tangan mengkhianati jika ingin lanjut menulis.**

 **Sekian lama gerah berdiam diri, saya akhirnya memilih berhenti lari dan mencoba lanjut. Mengetik sambil mengingat2, bahkan menambahkan banyak kata baru.**

 **Saya takut cerita saya tidak masuk akal dan garing untuk dibaca pembaca. Takut pula bila ini tidak sebanding dengan penantian reader, tapi inilah hasil yang bisa saya kerahkan. Walau lama tidak melanjut, di pertengahan cerita saya mulai terbuai dan mengetik tanpa memikirkan hal lain. Hanya fokus akakuro, fokus membuat mereka kembali.**

 **Sekali saya katakan, inilah hasilnya.**

 **Mohon maaf sekali lagi jika ceritanya kurang memuaskan, semoga cerita ini tidak mengecewakan. Terima kasih untuk yang setia menunggu, mereview, memberi vote / favorite, yang berkenan membaca cerita penulis amatir ini. Saya sangat berterima kasih.**

 **Sekian dan ...**

 **... Mohon tunggu sebentar.**

 **Saya ingin bertanya (jika boleh) pada kalian, para pembaca.**

 **Menurut kalian, apakah cerita ini dilanjut atau tidak ?**

 **Kemudian, ada juga yang membuat saya bingung bukan kepalang.**

 **Apakah saya perlu mempublish cerita 'anu' di chapter selanjutnya ?**

 **Tentang hukuman Akashi itu loh *cengar - cengir* /digampar**

 **Saya merasa banyak yang ingin tahu bagaimana Akashi menghukum Kuroko. Hal itu membuat saya berpikir untuk membuat cerita tentang itu, walau saya tidak menjamin bagus atau tidak hasilnya nanti.**

 **Tapi di sisi lain cerita ini ingin saya buat hanya sekedar renyah biasa, tidak menyerempet M (walau seringkali nyaris berujung itu). Apalagi ada anak orang di bawah umur yang walau udah ada peringatannya, tetap nekat membacanya.**

 **Jadi, mohon saran bagi kalian semua.**

 **Saya tidak tahu ini akan lanjut apa tidak, cepat atau tidak, tapi saya akan mencoba yang terbaik *nunduk2***

 **Baiklah, sekian dari saya. BUBYE ~**

 **Jika berkenan, mohon reviewnya ! Terima kasih ^^**


End file.
